<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Undercover Mission by Escape_April</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687341">First Undercover Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_April/pseuds/Escape_April'>Escape_April</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Peter Parker, Public Blow Jobs, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_April/pseuds/Escape_April</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is excited he gets to go on his first ever mission for The Avengers, he wouldn’t even think of turning down the opportunity. The fact that this mission is with none other than his mentor Tony Stark just makes him even more excited. However excitement quickly turns to nerves as Tony presents him to his old social life and work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kelly's Picks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Undercover Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter couldn’t believe the words leaving Captain America’s lips. This was like all his dreams coming true while it being his absolute worst nightmare.</p><p>Peter opens his mouth and all that comes out is “I… wha…” He knows he looks ridiculous. Eyes wide and mouth open. Luckily Tony takes over with “excuse me you want what?” sounding furious.</p><p>“Pretty sure you heard me the first time. But just for clarification. We want the two of you on this mission, pretending like Peter is your latest conquest.”</p><p>“What you want is for him to be my boytoy.” Tony grumbles.</p><p>Peters eyes widens even more, and he must look like a fish, opening and closing his mouth not knowing what to say.</p><p>“Essentially yes.” Natasha butts in a smirk on her lips. Peter can’t help the whimper leaving his lips. Her eyes snapping to him the smirk immediately gone “It’s okay Peter. Nothing will happen.” Her words causing Tony to stand abruptly.</p><p>“No of course not. All I have to do is bite his mating gland, staking a claim on him.”</p><p>“Which will go away eventually when he doesn’t claim you back.” Steve explains. “Normally it will be gone within a couple of months, with Peters healing abilities probably less than a month.”</p><p>Tony who had been pacing, walks up to the table between him, Peter, Steve and Natasha, Peter and Tony on the same side, Steve and Natasha the other side. His hand slams down on the table causing Peter to flinch “And you know what kind of toll it will take on an omega when the claim isn’t completed. How horrible Peter will feel going through the withdrawal when the claim isn’t reciprocated.” There was no doubt Tony was mad about the prospects. “I won’t do it. We can go on the mission, but I refuse the half claim.”</p><p>Natasha looks at Tony with soft and understanding eyes “I get it Tony. We wouldn’t let Peter agree to this without understanding everything. But it’s important, otherwise we wouldn’t ask. They need to believe you’re not only back to your old lifestyle but that you’ve fallen even deeper. That you’re just like them.”</p><p>“Well find someone else then. I’m not going to inflict this kind of pain on Peter. I mean it, I won’t do that to him.”  </p><p>Steve opens his mouth to say something but Natasha stops him by lifting her hand and giving him a look. When Steve backs down, she looks at Tony again “A part of making it believable is to find someone on the side of almost too young, to get attention, though old enough to be legal. Peter having just turned 18 is perfect for that. The half claim is because it’s what they do Tony. You know this from before, they would put a claim on the omega flavor of the month. If I thought we could do this another way we would. But we don’t have anyone else around that age that we would be comfortable with sending in. Peter simply has more experience in being on mission, albeit this is different from what he’s used to. We know he can hold up a fight if it comes down to it, not that we think it will.”</p><p>She shifts her gaze to Peter “What do you think about all this?” she asks Peter.</p><p>“He’s not doing it.” Tony quickly says and begins to say “I don’t care-“ but Peter interrupts with an “I’ll do it.” Tonys anger seems to leave him as Peter speaks those words and he deflates, taking a seat in his chair again. Hand running down his face he breathes out a heavy sigh.</p><p>“Kid do you even understand what they’re asking?” Tony looks at him with tired and pleading eyes.</p><p>Peter swallows a lump in his throat and licks his lips “yes. I understand Mr. Stark. I also understand that in order to do this mission you will have to bite my mating gland, staking a claim on me but I won’t claim you back. That will leave me to get sick when the half claim heals. I get that.”</p><p>Tonys eyes and voice are softer than ever when he speaks. “Kid you won’t just get sick. You’ll feel absolutely awful. Your omega part will ache for their alpha. It won’t take a few hours; it will take days before you function enough to be able to get back to do anything that resembles your everyday life. Even then you will still feel miserable for weeks. I’ve seen this before, Stane used to do it with his omegas. It’s absolutely horrible to watch.” Tony takes a deep breath and continues “and that isn’t even the worst part. Even when everything is over and you feel like yourself again I’ll always have a claim on you. If I asked you to come back to me, you would in a heartbeat. At least that’s how things will be until you find an alpha and the two of you bond. I mean even just saying no to me will be hard, especially in the beginning. I wouldn’t ever abuse my power over you Peter. But I need you to understand that that’s the power you’re giving me by agreeing to this.”</p><p>Peter understood Mr. Starks concern but everything he was saying didn’t sound much different from how things already were. Peter had always had the biggest crush on the alpha. Before he had met him, Tony Stark was his celebrity crush. Then Peter met him and his crush only deepened. He already felt like the man had a claim on him. Besides this was the first time he was asked on a mission like this. He had only ever been a part of the world nearly ending fights other than that he hadn’t really had the opportunity to work alongside any of the Avengers. This was his moment to prove to the others that he was no longer the naïve 14-year-old Mr. Stark had first recruited and that he could do this.</p><p>“I understand that Mr. Stark. I also know you would never abuse the power you’ll have on me after, which is why I’m ready to do this. All I’m asking is if I could please stay at the tower afterwards until I’m better.” Tony immediately opens his mouth, most likely to argue it would be better for him if he wasn’t anywhere near Tony afterwards. So he quickly says “I can’t do that to May.” And Tonys mouth snaps shut. “I know she would be by my side and help but I also know it will hurt her so much to do so. I can’t do that to her. I saw what she went through after Ben died and I know it’s not exactly the same but she’ll still understand the pain of being left behind without an alpha.”</p><p>Tony nods and says “right. Of course you can stay here. I just want to make sure that you know that if at any point it becomes too much, let me know. I’ll set you up with a hotel room, or myself if you’d prefer that. Actually I’m just gonna go ahead and do that, I just need to be able to enter my lab, though that’s not the same floor as your room so it shouldn’t be too much of a bother. You know what. Forget it, I can just fly out to Malibu in the meantime. Probably better too.” Tony rambles, phone in hand the moment he mentions how he would set himself up in a hotel room.</p><p>“No need for that Mr. Stark. I don’t want to be a bother. All I need is my room and access to the kitchen.” Peter is quick to assure Tony the moment the man pauses long enough to let Peter get a word in.</p><p>“Nonsense Peter. You should be able to be comfortable.” Tony says.</p><p>“Well you being here would make me comfortable.” Peter blurts out, blushing a deep red. “I just mean that it would help if things could be as close to normal as possible. I don’t want this to change anything between us, please sir.” Peter argues and ends in a plea.</p><p>Tonys eyes soften and Peter knows exactly what the man is thinking. That no matter what things would be different afterwards. After the claim Mr. Stark would always be above him in the hierarchy in a more primal way compared to now. Peters omega side always wanting to submit to the alpha. </p><p>“That settles it.” Steve says breaking the silence in the room. “Peter it sounds like you know what you’re getting into but do you need to go over things in terms of the half claim?” Steve asks and looks at Peter pointedly. Peter blushes and shakes his head no. “No thank you sir.”</p><p>“Right okay. Well considering you’re going to be pretending to be a couple you should probably loose the Mr. Stark.” Steve says.</p><p>“Actually, he shouldn’t.” Natasha says and Tony flinches at those words. Both Peter and Steve look at her questioningly but it’s Tony who answers. “It will only prove to the others that he is truly considered to be a plaything for me and not actually as someone who could potentially become a mate. Besides it also solidifies how he is viewed to be below me.”</p><p>And that is why Peter and Mr. Stark are currently boarding an airplane about to travel for the next 10 or so hours.</p><p>Peter felt completely out of place, here he was once again on a private jet only this time it was with Mr. Stark and not Happy. He stopped the moment he stepped inside and looked at the seats not knowing where to put himself.</p><p>“Just take a seat kid.” Tony mumbled and Peter quickly took a seat in the nearest seat. Peter felt nerves coursing through his body. Even Tony sounded a little besides himself and looked like he hadn’t really had much sleep since the meeting two weeks ago. Peter knew Tony had been busy getting on the good side of some of the people they were going to meet. Tony pretending he was now retired as Iron Man finding no real satisfaction in spending his time trying to make the work a better place. Had convinced the people there that it was fun while it lasted but he had grown bored, something he did so often in his younger days. Apparently they had believed it because here they were on their way to Hawaii to spend an extended weekend in the company of some of the people they tried to get intel on.</p><p>Tony stops in his tracks “I didn’t mean… Never mind. You can sit wherever.” And then Tony walks through the cabin and takes a seat. His seat being one of two chairs with a table in the middle.</p><p>Peter takes a breath and looks out the window. He feels tears stinging a little in his eyes for several reasons. Mostly he’s just too nervous, his spider sense going haywire due to the nerves. Also he has no idea what to do. He had been told just to meet up, that everything else such as his luggage would be taken care of. After all Peter didn’t own any clothing article that was expected to be worn, to be Tony’s omega of the month. Furthermore, Peter hated how on edge and sleep deprived Mr. Stark seemed.</p><p>“Refreshments?” a woman, beta, walks in and asks carrying a tray with two champagne glasses on. The glasses probably filled with actual champagne. “Sure.” Tony says and he takes both of the glasses. The woman turns, gives him an apologetic look and asks “do you want me to get you anything?”</p><p>“No thank you.” Peter answers. She nods and offers him a smile and moves to leave the two of them to themselves before the flight takes off. However Tony stops her “Maybe you can get us the whole bottle?”</p><p>“Of course Mr. Stark.” She says, leaves them for just a short moment and then she’s back and she’s carrying the bottle of champagne. She places it in a cupholder at the end of the table, though the cupholder was big enough to hold the bottle. <em>So bottle holder?</em> Peter thinks to himself and shakes his head to clear his thoughts.</p><p>He adverts his gaze out the window again as the woman leaves. “Kid, how about you take a seat over here and drink your champagne while it’s cold.” Tony says and Peter practically jumps out of his seat and take the seat opposite Tony. Moments later the Pilot tells them that they’re ready for takeoff.</p><p>“You know I’m not actually old enough to drink, right Mr. Stark?” Peter asks as he hesitantly takes the glass in front of him. Tony mutters something under his breath, and Peter is pretty sure it’s “boy don’t I know.” But says louder a moment later “well no one is going to tell on you. Besides there’ll be plenty during the weekend and you’ll be expected to drink. They don’t care about underage drinking. They do however care that you can hold your liquor, therefore we can’t have you go around getting wasted. So if you feel like it you can have a taste now.”</p><p>“Right.” Peter says and takes a sip of the champagne. The people Peter was going to meet was a part of the 1 percent. No one ever told them no, not even if they bended the rules a little, and that included no one batting an eye when it comes to underage drinking.</p><p>“Anyway you can relax for now, sleep or watch a movie. Or really whatever you want. We should be in Hawaii in 10 hours, so I just need to bite your mating gland in 5 or so hours. Banner said with your healing it should be fine. We can’t have it looking too fresh when we get there because people will notice if the bite goes from completely fresh to slightly settled too quick.”</p><p>“Right.” Peter just says again, having no idea what to say. Tony seemed closed off and distanced compared to how he usually was.</p><p>The first half of the flight goes by far too fast. Peter had fallen asleep in his chair and is wakened by Tonys hand on his shoulder stirring him gently. “No… Let me sleep a little longer, please.” Peter mumbles.</p><p>A soft chuckle is heard from Tony before he speaks “kid it’s time.” The words have hardly left before Peter jerks up, nearly hitting Tonys head in the process, he hadn’t realized he was that close. Now Peter was fully awake and alerted.</p><p>“Sorry.” Peter mumbles.</p><p>Tony waves his hand “no need. You were taking a nap. I should’ve-“ “It’s fine Mr. Stark.” Peter interrupts and Tony stops speaking. For a moment Tony just stands there and Peter just sits and looks at Tony with big eyes.</p><p>“Maybe if you could stand?” Tony says sounding unsure and nervous.</p><p>Peter scrambles from his seat immediately “of course.” Peter felt absolutely awkward about this and he was partly sure Tony did too. When Peter is standing in front of Tony, Tony takes a step closer. He moves one hand to Peters hip pulling him almost flush to him. Peters heart was beating so hard and fast he was sure Tony could hear.</p><p>Tony moves one hand to Peters throat, fingers and thumb resting on opposite side of his jaw. Peter feels Tony caressing his jaw with his thumb turning his head slightly to the side baring his neck for the man. Peter can’t help but feel absolutely vulnerable in this moment, knowing what’s about to happen. His eyes searches Tonys, whose eyes are transfixed on Peters mating gland. He can’t help but wonder what the older man is thinking.</p><p>Peter takes a deep inhale “You’ve ever done this before?” slips his mouth and he has no idea why on earth he would even ask that. Tonys eyes snap to Peters and he quickly says “sorry, don’t know why I asked that.” He mumbles.</p><p>“No, never.” Tony answers anyway. Peter can’t help but notice how thick Tonys voice seems but before he can dwell on it too long Tony leans forward. Peters breath hitches as he feels Tonys lips brush his skin. He can’t help but baring his neck even more for the alpha.</p><p>He can feel his omega part stirring, nerves and giddiness, because this is what he had dreamed about countless of times. Well not this exactly but being claimed by the older man had been a secret dream of his ever since he had met him and his crush had deepened. Even if he knew this would only be half a bond, half a claim, that he would never get to claim the alpha back. He couldn’t stop the blooming happiness and hope, that maybe, just maybe, he could prove to the alpha how good of an omega he could be as a mate.</p><p>Tony gives a small kiss to the gland, making Peters knees buckle. Then he opens his mouth and starts to bite down on the gland gently first and then harder, moments later breaking skin. Peter gasps and his hands fly to Tonys shirt, grasping it. He can hear himself gasping and he can feel tears stinging his eyes, the bite hurting so good. Tony stops biting the gland but starts kissing and liking the skin instead. Peter closes his eyes and can feel himself starting to harden and slick. Before he has the chance to pull back from Tony, Tony teasingly bites the gland again. Peter can’t help the whimper leaving his lips as he pushes himself harder against the alpha. When he feels Tonys erection pressing against his hip his whimper turns to a low and deep moan.</p><p>Tony must come to his senses because when Peter is about to grind himself against the man, he steps back. Peter practically stumbles forward feeling his head spinning at the abrupt ending. Peter looks at Tony opening his mouth to beg for him to continue but Tony beats him to speaking.</p><p>“Sorry about that kid.” And Peter notices the slight blush on the mans cheeks. “Don’t worry. Just instincts, right Mr. Stark?” Peter says. Tony nods “right, instincts.” For a second they both just stand there in each other’s arms. Peters hands still grasping Tonys shirt. One of Tonys hands on his hip with a tightened grip and the other resting partly on Peters clavicle and partly on Peters neck.</p><p>Peter absolutely mortified by his reaction to the bite. He can feel the want and need to be closer to the alpha. The need different from how it had always been before the bite, this need seemed more primal and more essential. To make sure he wouldn’t do anything stupid, like begging Tony to kiss him or even just hug him, he stays as far away from Tony as possible for the rest of the flight. Tony doesn’t seem to mind because at no point does he walk over or asks Peter to come back to him. In fact they don’t even speak for the rest of the flight.</p><p>Peter somehow manages to fall asleep again and is awakened once again by Tony. This time a hand caressing his cheek and he can’t help but leaning into and nuzzling the hand. The scent of his alpha so close sparking a happiness and contentment in him. The hand doesn’t pull back but the thumb caressing his cheek stops and Peter realizes what’s happening. His eyes snaps open and his gaze meets Tonys. “So sorry about that Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Tonys eyes soft as he speaks “It’s okay, you’re just reacting instinctual.” He clears his throat and removes his hand. “We’ve landed and there’s a car waiting to take us to the resort.” Tony now having put on a blazer over his clothes to look a little less casual.</p><p>“Right.” Peter mutters and gets out of his seat. Moments later they’re seated in the car taking them to the hotel. Tony goes over everything one last time because once they step out of that car they’ll no longer have any privacy. There was a big chance they would be under surveillance from the others attending this event. Because while they thought Tony had changed enough to invite him here, it didn’t mean they trusted him 100 percent. So Tony explains everything one last time. How no matter what he says to Peter and how he treats him when the others are there it’s not a testament to how he wants to treat him. He explains how important it is that Peter truly acts submissive to him because that was expected by most of the alphas attending this event. He assured that he had never treated anyone poorly and that he hates the idea that he has to treat Peter this way. Peter assures him time and time again that he understands that this is all a matter of succeeding in the mission. Then he spends the time going over what they need to keep their eyes and ears open to. The last thing he does as the car parks is apologizing about how they have to share a room including bed, even though the entire resort is booked to only have guests from this event. Peter assuring he understands that they couldn’t exactly sleep in different rooms or beds, because after all it would look weird.</p><p>Peter moves to open the door but Tony stops him as the chauffeur opens the front door and steps out of the car. Peter looks at Tonys hand on his arms and then his face. “Please remember this isn’t who I am.” Tony says pleadingly.</p><p>Peter places his hand on Tonys and says “of course.” Eyes searching Tonys.</p><p>Before they can do or say anything more, the door on Tonys side opens. Tony slips on a pair of sunglasses and steps out. Peter moves to get out too and the moment he does Tonys arms rests on Peters back, just a little too low. Peter takes a breath and reminds himself that this isn’t because Tony wants to hold him like this.</p><p>They enter a huge and beautiful lobby. They’re not left alone long, only moments after they enter a man loudly says “Tony! A pleasure to see you!” the man having his arms spread in greeting. Tony lets go of Peter and takes a step forward. “Ken! Long time no see.” Tony greets back.</p><p>The man moves closer to them “well that is your own fault. Though glad to see you’re back.”</p><p>Tony chuckles “Yes I finally came to my senses.” He jokes and the man laughs just a tad too loudly at the joke. “Now please tell us you got me a proper room.” Peter manages not to flinch at how Tony says me and not us. But he can’t help but feeling the sting, even when he tells himself this is an act and that this was most likely nothing compared to what would happen the rest of the weekend.</p><p>“I got you old friend. I set you up in a suite of course. Nothing but the best for you.” Ken assures Tony and places a hand on Tonys shoulder moving towards the front desk. “Ciara, darling. Could you please get Tony Stark here a key to one of the suites?” Ken speaks in a disgustingly sweet tone to the woman working the front desk.</p><p>Peter almost step forward to follow them but stops last second, remembering he wasn’t to do anything that wasn’t asked of him.</p><p>The woman hands Tony a key and the two men starts to walk towards the elevator. Tony doesn’t even look back when he snaps his fingers and says “Pete.” Peter takes a breath and quickly follow the men, one step behind.</p><p>They all walk to the elevator as Ken speaks “Really good to see you back in the game Stark. Can’t wait to see you later.” Ken eyes Peter for the first time and says amusedly “Must say I’m surprised to see you truly giving over to the dark side this time around. Claimed omegas are welcome at all events throughout your stay here.”</p><p>Tony chuckles “Who else to entertain us?”</p><p>Kens eyes darken and he says “does that mean he only gets to entertain you? Or are you willing to share.”</p><p>Peter can’t help but tense at the words, at the suggestion he was some plaything to be passed around. He knew that technically that was exactly what this Ken guy thought he was. Though it still wasn’t nice to be spoken about that way.</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t share Ken. You know me, I’m very territorial that way.” Tony says teasingly. Then he takes the slightest step forward “though if you want a go when I grow bored I can always hit you up.” Earning a wide grin from Ken. Tony looks back at Peter with an almost condescending look. “What do you think? Should I pass you on to Ken here when I’m done with you?”</p><p>Peter swallows a lump in his throat and mutters “If that is what you wish Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Tony laughs and looks to Ken “omegas, right?”</p><p>Ken chuckles, steps away from the elevator and says “see you later Stark. And trust me when I say I’ll take you up on the offer and I better be the first you call. He’s truly too pretty.” The elevator doors closes as Ken speaks the last few words.</p><p>Peter takes a deep breath to steel himself. He hates himself just a little for wanting Tony to turn around and comfort him, telling him that of course he wouldn’t be passed on. Even when he knows Tony can’t do that and that of course Tony hadn’t meant anything by those words.</p><p>The elevator opens to the top floor to a hallway with only four doors. They move to the last door on the right and Tony opens the door and walks in first. Peter gently closes the door once he has entered the room. Tony walks to the table in the middle of the room and places some device.</p><p>Tony then walks back to Peter, grabs his hips and pulls him flush to his body. He kisses Peters jaw moving his lips towards Peters ear. Peter shudders, takes in a shuddering breath and grabs Tonys blazer. Tonys lips find Peters earlobe and bites it teasingly.</p><p>“Now as much fun it would be I meant it when I told Ken I want you all to myself. For now at least. So for the time being…” Tony speaks and a second later Peter hears a small beeping sound. The moment the beeping stops Tony takes a step back. “We’re in private for now. If they’ve set up microphones and cameras in our room they’re now turned off. They won’t be able to spy on us. However every time we enter the room we must assume there’s a chance that they’re turned back on if there is any.</p><p>Peter nods weakly at the explanation. His eyes search the room. The suite was sectioned in two rooms. The room Peter was currently in was kind of a living room. There was a round dinning table with six chairs placed around it. Next to that there’s a couch with chaise long faced towards a tv. Then there was the balcony with a view over the ocean. Peter steps further into the room. Behind the couch there was an opening to the next room. There was a huge bed in the middle at least as big as the one Peter had in his room back in the tower, which was the biggest bed Peter had ever seen until now. Apparently beds big enough to hold at least four persons was a luxury and rich people thing.</p><p>Peter enters the room and sees the bathroom to the left. “Is it okay if I take a shower?” Peter asks and he hears Tony from the other room. “Of course. You don’t have to ask permission for anything when we’re in private.” Tony speaks softly. “Right.” Peter mutters.</p><p>He enters the bathroom and sees a big bathtub, big enough to hold at least two persons. He walks to the sink and sees the different scents of soap and grabs one of the bath bombs. Opting for a bath instead of a shower he speaks loud enough for Tony to hear “How long do we have before we need to leave?”</p><p>“We have about two hours.” Tony answers and he sounds closer. Peter looks to the bedroom and sees Tony standing there, shrugging off his blazer placing it on the bed. He moves to the bathtub and turns on the water, while it fills he moves to close the door to the bathroom. </p><p>He strips off his clothes and when the tub is filled with water and the bath bomb is dissolved he steps into the tub. He lays in the tub enjoying the warmth of the water for as long as possible. Eventually however the water turns cold and he steps out.</p><p>Once he has dried off with one of the towels he remembers he didn’t grab anything to wear. Cursing to himself he fastens the towel around his hips and moves to leave the bathroom.</p><p>As he exits the bathroom Tony was laying in the bed, legs over the foot of the bed, feet on the floor. Tony turns his head as Peter opens the door and his eyes traces over Peters half naked body for a moment. </p><p>Peter feels his cheeks blushing at the attention from the older man – his alpha, and hastily says “I forgot bringing clothes with me.”</p><p>Tony quickly adverts his gaze and sits up. “They brought up our luggage while you took a bath.” He motions towards the suitcases placed in the adjoined room. Peter nods “Do you know which of the suitcases is mine?”</p><p>Tony shrugs “don’t know kid. If you don’t mind I’m gonna take a shower too. If you happen to come by a pair of my boxers can you lay down a pair on the bed for me, please?” Tony says as he gets up to move to the bathroom.</p><p>“Of course, no problem Mr. Stark.” Peter says excitedly before he can even think to answer. He feels the small tug in him wanting to please the alpha. The omega wanting to please the alpha that has claimed him, please him so hopefully the omega can claim him back.</p><p>Tony stops in his tracks and looks back at Peter for a moment and he must realize too what’s happening. “You don’t have to if you don’t want.” He assures Peter.</p><p>Peter sighs “I know that Mr. Stark. I would’ve said yes no matter what, though maybe not quite so enthusiastically.”</p><p>Tony offers a small smile and a nod before he retrieves to the bathroom. Leaving Peter to himself to calm down from the embarrassment.</p><p>He opens the suitcases and the first one seemed to be Tonys. He started unpacking hanging up the suits. Once done with Tonys suitcase he takes a pair of the boxers and leaves the pair on the bed. He then opens the other suitcase and starts unpacking. When he reaches the underwear he quickly looks towards the bathroom just to ensure Tony wasn’t able to see. When he sees that the door is still closed and Tony nowhere to be seen he looks back at the fabric. Usually Peter wore just simple boxers but this underwear was a lot more feminine and omegan. It was lace panties and even a couple of teddies and babydolls. He could survive the panties but the teddies and babydolls was not something he was going to wear. It’s not so much that he minded, it just wasn’t for him, not now at least. Maybe one day in the bedroom with his future mate. A small traitorous part of him thinks that maybe he should wear a babydoll to bed and see how Tony would react to it. He also can’t help but think that maybe the contents of the suitcase were something Tony had requested. However he quickly squashes that thought before it can get too much of a life of it’s own. </p><p>He slips on a pair of the panties and put on a nice pair of dress pants and a pretty but simple shirt. He then hides the teddies and babydolls, hoping Tony wouldn’t see them.</p><p>Tony enters the room just moments later wearing nothing but a towel. Peter can’t help but look at the man and wonder what it would feel like to run his hands all over his body. Peter licks his lips as Tony clears his throat. “Eyes up here kid.” He says amusedly and for a moment it feels like everything is normal. Like they’re back home in the tower working on something in the lab and Tony is teasing him with something like he always does. However the tension is back almost immediately as they both remember their predicament.</p><p>Peter excuses himself and leaves the bedroom, walks through the adjoined room, opens the door to the balcony and take a step outside. Hoping the fresh air will help clearing his head. He looks at the wonderful view over the beach and as he listens to the soft noises of the waves, he eventually calms down.</p><p>Soon enough he finds himself entering the resorts dinning room, packed with important looking people. Several persons are quick to come up and greet Tony, no one takes much notice of Peter. No one really pays much attention to Peter and if they do it’s some vulgar comment about him but spoken to Tony. Peter looks around the room and there’s multiple omegas standing right next to their alpha a claim on their neck, while the alpha’s neck was unblemished, no bite to be seen.</p><p>Peter can’t help but feel uneasy being here. It wasn’t so much everyone else in the room, how they were acting or what they were saying. It was Tonys behavior that had him feeling uneasy. Tony had a drink in hand at all times, emptying and filling them faster than Peter had ever seen the man do. Sure he knew that Tony liked a drink in his down time but this was more than just one drink. Other than the multiple drinks Tony was speaking and acting like the others. Peter knew this wasn’t how Tony actually was but it didn’t help him calm down.</p><p>As the night progressed they left the dinning room and entered a lounge. Tony took a seat in an armchair, petting his thigh signaling for Peter to take a seat in his lap. Peter takes the seat in his lap, Tonys one arm settling around him, hand on the top of his thigh. The other hand holding on to his filled tumbler.</p><p>They were all talking about old times and they spoke fervently about all their former partners. They enthusiastically spoke about the man and women Tony had had the pleasure of taking to bed. Some of the men gushing over how Tony always had had a good taste and knew just how to get the beautiful ones. Several men eying Peter hungrily.</p><p>Peter only listens with half his attention on the conversation, the other half trying to listen to other conversations going on in the room. However all his attention is snapped back when one of the men orders his omega to her knees and warming his cock like a good omega. Peter watches with wide eyes as the omega sinks to her knees and moves her hands to the mans pants, moving to open the fly. Peter quickly moves his face to Tonys neck, not wanting to look. He feels more than hears Tonys growl in his chest for a second. Moments later it’s gone and Tony chuckles along side the other men “There’s nothing better than an omega tending to ones needs.” Tony says teasingly and some of the others snickers.</p><p>“Well why don’t you put your own to work?” someone asks much to Peters horror.</p><p>“I’m afraid I caught a shy one this time around.” Tony explains.</p><p>“Well… it’s not like he’s going to argue with you if you tell him to drop to his knees.”</p><p>“True.” Tony says in a considering tone, moving his hand to place the tumbler on the small table right next to the chair. Moments later his hand that had held the tumbler runs through Peters hair tugging it, to make Peter look him in the eyes. While holding Peters gaze Tony continues “but he is so much more fun in private. So willing and ready to do anything to please and tend to my every need.” Tony lets go of Peters hair, faces the others and leans forward in his seat just the slightest bit as if he wants to confide the others in a deep secret “If he wasn’t one of the best fucks in my life I would’ve let him go after the first round. But he just happens to have the tightest and slickest hole I’ve ever tried. And to think he was so innocent before I got my hands on him, never been touched and so eager to make up for it. He isn’t quite there yet with his mouth, but he’s such a good and obedient cockwarmer when I’m in the office. I couldn’t possibly let him go after just a single round, I just had to dirty him up a little more and get my claim on him.” Peter feels absolutely mortified by the words leaving Tonys lips and he just knows he’s beet red in the face. He can’t help the small whimper leaving his lips as he presses his nose into Tonys neck, breathing in the mans scent trying to calm down. As if the words weren’t bad enough he can feel himself slick at Tonys words. Even if Peter knew that Tony was just making this up, just the idea that the alpha was finding him pleasing was enough to make Peter feel aroused. Peter can hear the other men chuckling at his reaction and he knew they could most likely scent his arousal and slick.</p><p>“He does smell absolutely wonderful.” One of the men comments and Peter wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Tonys arm around Peter tightens just the smallest bit at the words.</p><p>“I know right? He tastes even better.” Tony says sounding far too smug.</p><p>When they return to their hotel room that night Peter doesn’t know what foot to stand on. Logically Peter knows that Tony is just acting. But a part of him can’t help but wonder if it is an act. It all seems to come too easily to Tony. Laying in bed trying to fall asleep Peter talks some sense to himself. Of course Tony was a good man and he only spoke crude words to gain the others trust.</p><p>The next day was spend at the pool. Tony and some of the men from last night sitting at a table in the shadow playing games and drinking one drink after the other. At first it was accepted that Peter was laying on one of the sunbeds sunbathing, minding his own business, trying to see if he could pick up on any suspicious conversation. However eventually Tony expected Peter to be near him, sitting on his lap again. Today Tony was a bit more hands on. One hand trailing up and down his thigh. The other around his waist keeping Peters side plastered to Tonys chest. The hand on his hip holding him in a tight grip as if he was afraid Peter would slip away otherwise. He would kiss Peters neck, teeth and tongue tracing the bitemark. Forcing out small whimpers, whines and moans from Peter. He felt arousal run through his veins constantly and he knew he wasn’t the only one. He could scent arousal from Tony too and if that wasn’t enough he could feel his erection pressing against his thigh. When they separated from the others and left for their room Peter was completely keyed up, so aroused he couldn’t think clearly. The moment they enter the hotel room and Tony has blocked any microphones or cameras there might be, Peter excuses himself and goes to take a bath to calm himself down again.</p><p>The night was a repeat of last night except the touches from their time at the pool continued. Peter knows his concentration isn’t the best but he’s still quite sure nothing happens that night that could help them with their mission. However he gives up on concentrating and just hopes Tony is more successful. Eventually Peter faintly hears Tony say “I’m afraid I must call it a night.” His hand trailing up the inside of Peters thigh, going just a little too high to be casual making Peters breath hitch. “I can hardly concentrate anymore with this omega in my lap, smelling so needy. So if you’ll excuse me.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just bring his mouth to good use here?” a man Peter had learned was named Brad Kelley says.</p><p>“As much fun it would be to fuck his throat would be, his other hole is so much better. Maybe when I’ve forced away his gag reflex I’ll give you a show.” Tonys hand on Peters thigh jerks a little and then he says casually “How about I host a little gathering when the time comes? Shouldn’t be more than a week or two? Then I can also show you some of the new stuff I’ve been working on?” The other men are all quick to take him up on the offer. Tony removes his hands from Peters body signaling for him to stand which he quickly obeys. Tony stands too and then he says “I might even let you have a go at him.” Tony places his hand at the small of Peters back and puts a slight pressure there, urging Peter to move.</p><p>They get to their room and Peter once again occupies the bathroom. Eventually Peter joins Tony in bed and falls asleep only to wake up a few hours later, though it was clear it was far too early for it to be time to get up. For a moment he has no clue why he has woken up but then he feels the arms around his waist and lips against his neck. Peter tenses and sniffs the air but all he could scent was Tony and himself. He relaxes a little and speaks sleepily “Mr. Stark?”</p><p>The only answer he gets is a small hum. Seconds later he feels teeth grazing and nipping his skin. Then he feels Tonys hand moving under the waistband of his pajama pants starting to pulling them down, dragging the panties down with them. Not sure if Tony is even probably awake and knows it’s Peter he’s sharing a bed with, Peter tries to wiggle free. “Mr. Stark. I don’t think this is a good idea.”</p><p>“Shh… It’s okay, it’s just me kid” He whispers against Peter skin. Peter stops wiggling at the words and realizes that Tony must know that it’s Peter he’s touching. Peter bites his bottom lip wondering if he should still try and stop it. Could he even make himself stop Tony? Peter comes back from his thoughts as he feels not only his own pajama pants and panties pulled down, but how Tony has pulled down his own boxers too. His fully erect cock resting against Peters backside.</p><p>Peters breath hitches and he tenses as Tony presses himself forward. His cock slides between Peter thighs and Tony starts grinding his hips forward. Apparently this is all Tony wants and it’s enough to get him off because he continues to grind his hips against Peters ass, cock sliding between Peters thighs. The cockhead grazes against Peters balls and up the length of Peters now hardened dick. Tony keeps grinding his hips, finding his pleasure by the sounds of it, and Peter feels the movements speeding up. Peter getting stimulated too can’t help but moan and arch his back, pushing his ass back against Tony. Peter orgasm runs through his body and moments later Tony orgasms too. His cum painting Peters thighs. Tony gives Peters neck a small peck before he pulls away. Peter catches his breath and can’t believe he just had his first sexual experience – with Tony none the less.</p><p>Peter turns around in bed and when he sees Tony is once again fast asleep he can’t help but smile seeing the peaceful look on the older mans face. Peter couldn’t help but feel like he did that, he made Tony able to sleep peacefully. He crawls out of bed and moves to the bathroom to clean himself off. Once clean again he walks back to bed and tries to fall back asleep himself. He feels Tonys arm around him, pulling his back to his chest again. Tonys nose nuzzles Peters neck, and Peter sighs content in his alphas arms.</p><p>Yet another day passes by and it’s the same as yesterday. Though Peter feels on edge the entire day because of what happened during the night. Tony however doesn’t acknowledge what happened so Peter decides to not mention it either.</p><p>That night is pretty much the same as the other nights. When they go to bed that night Peter can’t help but wonder what they were even doing there. No one was speaking about anything that was even potentially illegal. Tony drank more than Peter had ever seen the man drink and he seemed tipsy the entire night. Just like the other day he was much more handsy. He felt like he was losing Tony to this mission, maybe it would be better if they just packed up and left. But then he remembered the night before and settled in bed, relaxing trying to fall asleep.</p><p>Peter wakes up not long after to the feel of Tony spooning him from behind. Once again he feels his lips on his skin, hands pushing down his pajama pants and panties. The feeling of Tonys cock sliding between his thighs. Peter sighs, pushing his ass back against Tonys hips and throws his head back baring his neck for the alpha. Tony moves his hips back, his cock sliding back too and the head pressing against Peters rim momentarily. Peters breath hitches and he feel himself gushing slick. Tony doesn’t press inside of Peter, much to his dismay, he slides his cock back between Peters thighs, grinding his hips.</p><p>“So good.” Tony mumbles against Peters skin and not a lot of time passes before Peter feels his orgasm, Tony following moments later. Peter cleans himself in the bathroom again and just like last night Tony is fast asleep. Peter walks back to the bed again, moving to lay down beside Tony. Just like last night Tony moves to spooning Peter. Peter can’t help but feel happy in his alphas arms, maybe Peter actually stood a chance with the alpha, maybe the alpha wants him too.</p><p>Peter jolts awake, early in the morning, when arms grab him and pulls him closer. He wants to pull back but when he remembers it’s just Tony he doesn’t. He’s pulled to Tonys chest and Tony just holds him there. Peter relaxes and snuggles his head against the mans chest. This felt nice, laying in his alphas arms. Peter feeling happy and content in Tonys arms falls asleep with a smile on his lips.</p><p>He awakens later in the morning. One of his legs is thrown over Tonys waist and he feels Tonys hardened erection against the inside of his thigh. Feeling brave and wanting to take good care of his alpha, he wiggles his way out of Tonys arms. At first the alpha won’t let go of him, tightening his grip, but he relents and lets go of Peter. Peter pulls back the blankets and situates himself between the alphas spread legs. He takes a moment to find his courage before he moves his trembling hands to the waistband of Tonys boxers and starts pulling them down.</p><p>He looks at the fully hardened cock and moves his hand to grasp the base of the flesh. He hears Tonys sharp intake of breath and looks up. The man still asleep Peter smiles thinking he can’t wait to wake up the alpha in the best possible way. He looks at the cock in wonder, he knew an alphas cock would be big, but he was still sure this was bigger than most. He leans forward and gives the head a tentative lick, precum already leaking. Peters tastebuds go crazy at the taste of the alpha and he moves his mouth to suckle the head of Tonys cock. Tony lets out a deep groan, thighs flexing for a second. Peter already loving the taste and feel of Tony in his mouth starts moving his mouth down Tonys cock, taking more inside his mouth. The cockhead hits the roof of his mouth and he can’t help but moaning. <em>He was really doing this</em> he can’t help but think. Peter registers a low moan leaving Tonys lips, but his senses fucoses on the hand moving to Peters hair, fingers running through his hair grabbing it. Tonys hips buck, forcing the cock further into Peters mouth, and Peter feels himself gag at the feeling. He hears a muttered “fuck yes.” From Tony, another buck of hips and another moan and “good, so good baby.”. Peter pulls his head back a little as not to gag, he hollows his cheeks and sucks to make up for it. His hand around the base of the dick massaging the part he couldn’t get in his mouth. He runs his tongue over the slit getting more precum. He tries to take more in his mouth earning a small gasp and growl from the man. He faintly hears a “What the….” Then the fingers in Peters hair tightens and he’s pulled off with Tony gasping.</p><p>“Am I doing it wrong?” Peter ask, insecurity clear in his voice.</p><p>“Doing it wrong? Wha– “ Tony cuts himself off and says instead “Peter what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Tony sounding baffled but also slightly angry.</p><p>Peters eyes meet Tonys gaze and that’s when he realizes that whatever Peter had thought had been going on wasn’t the case. Completely mortified Peter opens his mouth to explain but when no words come and his eyes tears up, he closes his mouth and bolts out of bed and runs to the bathroom slamming the door shut, locking it. He can hear Tony get out of bed to walking towards the bathroom door. Peter sinks down to the floor next to the bathtub, moving his knees to his chest. He hears Tony pacing outside the door muttering “shit” a couple of times before the man moves to the door knocking twice.</p><p>Tony speaks a small “kid.” Then Peter hears a thud against the door. “I’m sorry about my reaction Peter. But…” he breathes and continues “what was that?”</p><p>Peter whimpers grabbing his legs tighter, bringing his face to hide in his knees. Tony mutters a “fuck.” And then asks “Pete are you okay?”</p><p>Peter sniffles “I’m sorry Mr. Stark.” Peter speaks just loud enough for Tony to hear.</p><p>“It’s okay. I just don’t understand what was happening?”</p><p>Peter presses his face to his knees and shakes his head. How could he explain this? He had thought that Tony wanted him. He goes over the past two nights and he can’t help but feeling awful as he realizes maybe Tony hadn’t realized what had happened. He had been fast asleep right after both nights but Peter hadn’t thought much of it. He now understood there was a chance that what had happened had been Tony reacting on instinct to the scent and feel of an omega in his bed, smelling like his due to the claim. Peters breath hitches as he realizes he should’ve reacted differently and tried to wake up Tony instead of just surrendering to the feel of the man. When Peter doesn’t answer he tries again “Kid please just talk to me.” Tonys sounding desperate.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Mr. Stark.” Peter says again.</p><p>“Why were you-“ Tony starts but cuts himself off and tries again “I know I’ve been handsy and touching you. And I understand that it can be confusing. I get that kid, and I’m so sorry. I also understand that the things I’ve been saying and the suggestions I’ve made around the others are…” He hears Tony taking a breath “I thought you knew I didn’t mean for you actually  do them.”</p><p>Peter looks up from his knees and opens his mouth to say anything but once again he fails to come up with words to explain. Tony instead taking the blame on his shoulders as always says “I’ll remember to tell you every day, okay kid? I’ll make sure that you understand that the suggestions aren’t something I expect you to do. That you don’t ever have to do anything, just because I’m saying something. I promised I wouldn’t abuse the power I hold over you with this claim and I meant it. Okay Pete?”</p><p>Peter sniffles “Okay.” He mumbles and for a second he wonders if Tony was able to hear it but he must be able to, ‘cause a moment later. “Now can you please come out so I can see that you’re okay?” Tony asks tentatively “just when you’re ready” he quickly ads.</p><p>He hears Tony shuffling away from the door and move to the adjoined room taking a seat on the couch.</p><p>Peter shuffles to his feet and walk to the sink. He turns on the water and washes his face. He looks himself in the mirror and whispers for his ears only “you can do this Peter. You can tell Mr. Stark the truth.”</p><p>Eventually he has pulled himself together enough to leave the bathroom and the moment he opens the door Tony scrambles to his feet. He looks absolutely miserable and Peter hates that. Hates that Tony blames himself when this was Peters fault. When Peter should’ve reacted the first night and made sure Tony was fully awake.</p><p>“I’m so sorry about that Mr. Stark.” Peter mumbles, looking down at his feet shuffling them, as he speaks. He gathers the courage to look up and when his eyes land on Tony he can see that man has taken a step closer but had probably stopped himself from walking even closer. Peter forces himself to continue “It wasn’t your fault. It was totally my own – “ Tonys mouth twitches at the first sentence and then he cuts Peter off with “It wasn’t. Kid, it was my fault. I mean I knew going into this I had to be careful with what I was saying and how I was saying things. It’s the half claim. It’s just the omega in you trying to – “ this time Peter interrupts him with “Tony, please just shut up and listen.” Tonys mouth snap shut. Maybe it was the harsh words, ‘cause he had never told the man to shut up. Maybe it was the fact that he called Tony by his first name for the first time ever, not calling him Mr. Stark or sir.</p><p>Tony closes his mouth and looks at him expectantly. It’s clear he’s restless and wants to say something but holds back in order to let Peter speaks first. Peter feels tears welling up in his eyes again but before he can talk himself out of it he opens his mouth and the words just tumbles out. “I really didn’t mean to do this Mr. Stark. I’m so sorry. I thought you wanted it, that you wanted me. I mean the last two nights in mind I really thought so. But I understand now that you don’t even know what happened. I should’ve made sure you were awake I really should. And I tried, okay? I tried the first night, but you spoke and you called me kid so I thought you were awake and knew it was me. I-I thought, I thought you wanted me. I-I-I.” He starts hiccupping and can’t get any more words out.</p><p>Tonys eyes widen in horror “Fuck! Did I… Shit.” He runs a hand down his face. Peter quickly raises his hand “No sir!” trying to assure the man but he’s speaking to deaf ears. “I’m so sorry Peter. I didn’t mean to force myself on you. I’m so, so, so terribly sorry I took your first time from you. Shit! Look we’ll end this mission okay? I understand if you don’t want to be anywhere near me. I told you I’d never abuse my power over you and I fucking did it anyway. Shit.”</p><p>Before Peter can stop himself he steps forward grabbing Tonys shoulders urging the man to look him in the eyes. “Will you please just stop. Please” Peter looks at him pleadingly. Tonys mouth twitches but he doesn’t say anything and he doesn’t pull back. Peter lets go of Tony when the man doesn’t speak “You didn’t… We didn’t…” Peter can’t even make himself say the words. He just gestures his hands back and forth between them hoping the meaning comes across. Tony furrow his brows but it’s clear he understands. Peter breathes out a sigh and for just a second he can’t help a thought pop to his mind. Tony knew Peter had never been with anyone. It was probably why Tony hadn’t wanted Peter with him on this mission. He was too green and inexperienced when it came to this. Peter takes a deep breath and forces himself to look Tony in the eye. He might not have any experience with all this but he was old enough face confrontations.</p><p>“The other night I woke up to you pulling my pants down and at first I tried to stop you.” Tony opens his mouth to speak but the pleading look Peter sends him makes him close his mouth. “When you spoke and you said kid, I thought you were awake, that you wanted this. I didn’t try to stop you again because I wanted it to happen.” He pauses for just a second. He couldn’t get himself to say that Tony wasn’t actually fucking him, just his thighs so what comes out is “It wasn’t what you think it was, you were just grinding against me and between my thighs.” Peter licks his lips and swallows a lump in his throat and continues. “I should’ve realized that you were just reacting on instinct. I know that now. I know it was just you reacting to the feel of an omega so close to you, scenting enticing to you because of the claim. I should’ve realized sooner and I’m sorry I didn’t.”</p><p>“Right.” Tony says and he seems at a loss of words for a moment. “I’m sorry Peter.”</p><p>“Please stop saying you’re sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong sir.” Peter whispers lips trembling. “Neither did you kid. Your reaction was instinct too due to the claim.” No one says anything for a moment and then Tony speaks. “Maybe we should just end this mission early.”</p><p>Peter bites his bottom lip. “Don’t do it because of me sir.” Tony flinches at the words “I just mean that I know better now. So don’t end it if you feel like you have to because of me.”</p><p>“Pete.” Tony whispers. Peter standing his ground saying “I mean it. I’m fine with it.”</p><p>“Are you absolutely sure you can continue?”</p><p>“Yes.” Peter speaks. Something must convince Tony because a heartbeat later he says “Okay. We’ll stay then.”</p><p>The day passes by much like the other. Them just hanging out at the pool, Peter in Tonys lap while the alphas are playing different card games. Tony acts much like the other day except Peter notices he drinks less, a lot less.</p><p>The moment they’re back in their room Tony assures Peter that none of what was said was anything that was expected from him. Peter feels a relief. The doubt he had had the other night at Tonys crude words left completely and for the first time he truly felt on his own body the impact Tonys suggestions had had.</p><p>Later that night they’re back in the lounge, the alphas once again chit chatting away. While Peter can feel arousal blooming in his stomach at Tonys hands caressing his body, Peter feels a lot more clear headed than the other night. Maybe it was because Tony had spent several moments ensuring Peter that he shouldn’t listen to the things being said, before they left. Peter didn’t know. But tonight he’s able to focus on the conversation around him and everyone’s reactions.</p><p>Once again it was suggested that Peter should sink to his knees and bring Tony pleasure. This time it was a man Peter had learned was named Nathan Nolan, mostly called Nolan. Tony quick to say with a laugh in his voice “really? This again?”</p><p>Peter was resting his face at the juncture of Tonys neck, though still able to see the others. He notices Ken, the man they met upon their arrival, and sees him sharing a look with a man named Patrick. Something tells Peter that this look means something. He gauges the other men’s reaction. The others too seems like they’re waiting for something. Peter feels his spider sense going off just the smallest bit and he goes with his instinct.</p><p>He turns his head just enough so the others couldn’t see his mouth, playing it off as him being shy just like the other nights. “Just do it.” He whispers against Tonys skin making sure the others couldn’t hear. Tonys arm tightens around him and Peter knows that Tony is just taking a moment to think things through, whether or not he should allow for this to happen. The fact that he does lets Peter know that Tony too is sensing the tension in the room and can feel that this is an important moment. The fact that Tony hesitates though also let Peter know that Tony can’t bring himself to do this to Peter, so Peter gives him a little push. “It’s okay. I’ll be okay.” He breathes out and kisses Tonys skin. Then he pushes just the smallest bit more saying “Please let me, alpha. Wanna taste you.” Knowing it wasn’t fair for him to say those things but also knowing Tony wouldn’t let it happen otherwise.</p><p>He can feel the change in Tony immediately, how he relaxes his body and just oozes confidence. “Well then, gentlemen.” Then he tabs Peters thigh and lets go of Peter, signaling for him to get up. “What would you like for me to do with his mouth?” Peter sees the cocky and smug look on Tonys face as he moves to stand. The moment Peter stand, Tony spreads his legs and gestures with his hand for Peter to situate himself between his thighs. Peter obeys immediately, sinking to his knees and rests his hands on Tonys thighs looking up at the man waiting for him to tell him what to do.</p><p>“Well isn’t he just eager.” Peter hears Patrick say almost sounding like he’s smirking. Peter feels the blush on his cheeks but refuses to advert his gaze away from Tonys face. Tony doesn’t pay him any attention, he looks at one of the others, probably Patrick, quirks an eyebrow and smirks. Then he says “I know right? Always so eager, like a little puppy trying to make his master happy.” Peters cheeks burn in humiliation and he drops his head a little, gaze now on Tonys midsection.</p><p>“Maybe your little omega here should show us just how eager he is to get his mouth on you and pleasure you?” Patrick suggests. “I feel like I should apologize in advance, he’s still very new to this.” Tony explains the others as if Peter wasn’t even worth his attention. Peter grits his teeth, pulling himself together. Tony wasn’t treating him like this because he wants to, he reminds himself. He was only doing this because Peter had told him it was okay. Peter knew Tony had been ready to play it off like the other nights, but he hadn’t because Peter assured him it was okay.</p><p>Peter is pulled out of his train of though to the clink of a belt being loosened and opened. His gaze now on Tonys crotch he could tell the man was already half hard. Probably just the sight of a willing omega on their knees, Peter tells himself. Instead of thinking of the other possibility, that Tony was enjoying this. Pulled back once again when he hears the zip being pulled down. Tony shifts in his seat, raising his hips to pull down his dress pants down to the floor.</p><p>Peter looks at Tonys cock with wide eyes and lick his lips, biting his bottom lip as he sees the cock twitching and hardening more. There was no doubt that Tony was the one being tested right now, the others seeing how far the man is willing to go. Testing him to see if he was truly willing to do this. His spider sense lets him know that the others are waiting, gauging Peters reaction.</p><p>Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to stop thinking and start acting. He did the first thing his instinct told him to do. He shuffles as close as he can and leans forward. The moment he’s close enough he nuzzles his nose and mouth against Tonys cock. Inhaling the wonderful scent of alpha and arousal. Tonys cock fully hardening at the act.</p><p>Peter faintly hear the small and collective gasp from the others. Peter knew right then and there they hadn’t expected Tony to go through with it. One muttering a “Well I’ll be damned.” Another saying “someone’s eager.”</p><p>Peter ignores the others. He opens his mouth and licks a stripe up Tonys cock, from base to head. Peter licks the drop of precum and closes his lips around the head, sucking. Tony runs a hand through Peter hair and Peter looks up. His eyes meet Tonys darkened gaze and Peter can feel himself slick at the heated look. “I know baby. You missed my cock didn’t you?” he asks and all Peter can do is moan. “Wanna take more?” he asks and Peter is quick to do so. He moves his mouth further down Tonys cock but makes sure not to gag. He moves a hand to the base of his cock, pumping what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, which was about two thirds. “So good for me.” The words forcing another moan from Peter. Tony runs his hand through Peters hair again, rests his hand at the nape of Peters neck and shifts his gaze. For a second Peter doesn’t understand why. Trying to get Tonys attention back on him, he takes more of Tonys cock, gagging for a moment, tears welling in his eyes. Tony chuckles and speaks, though not to him this time, forcing Peters attention back to the others. “He’s a sight isn’t he? Always so eager to please his alpha.” Earning a chuckle from the others.</p><p>“Must say he really is a sight.” Brad speaks. Then Ken says “It’s the best part about half claiming an omega. They will do anything to satisfy you in the hopes of earning a proper claim.” Peter can feel Tonys thighs flexing and the hand on his neck tightening a little at the words. To get Tony distracted he pulls off with a pop. He swirls his tongue at the underside of the head, opens his mouth and tries to move his mouth further down. He can feel his gag reflex and tries to relax his jaw and press down the urge to gag. <em>Come on Peter, you can do this, you’re spider-man for Christ sake, </em>he thinks the words going over and over in his mind like a chant.</p><p>He pulls back just a little bit and then tries again, this time succeeding in taking more of Tonys cock, this time managing a little over half. The problem this time he realizes is breathing. He does everything he can not to panic and breathes through his nose. He pulls back a little, taking a deep breath and moves down again. A small “fuck.” Leaves Tonys lips and Peter look up finding the mans gaze on him again. At least his plan at gaining the mans attention before he said something stupid had worked. It did however move Peters attention away from tying not to gag. The moment Peters eyes meet Tonys he’s gagging again, this time causing tears to roll down his cheeks.</p><p>Some of the others laugh and Peter can feel his cheeks burn. Tonys thumb is caressing his one cheek, brushing away the tears. “It’s okay. Just relax your throat and take what you can. Don’t force it.” Tony speaks in a tone that is just a tad too soft and caring.</p><p>Ken must notice too ‘cause a moment later he speaks “Why don’t you show us how good he is at taking it when you fuck his throat?” Peter still trying to bring Tony pleasure accidentally slips and forces more into his throat, at Kens words.</p><p>Tonys hand on the side of Peters head twitches and he grumbles out “thought you wanted to see how eager he is to please his alpha?”</p><p>“And he has shown us just how eager he is. Did such a good job at that.” Patrick speaks in a challenging and slightly patronizing tone.</p><p>Peter tries to signal Tony that it’s okay by not stopping or hesitating for a second, hollowing his cheeks and sucking Tonys cock. Peter doesn’t know if Tony just hates being challenged like that or if he understands what Peter’s trying to tell him. But moments later he brings both hands to Peters head and puts a small pressure, bringing Peters head closer forcing more of his cock inside Peters mouth. Peter gags as he feels the cock at the back of his mouth, trying to sheath itself in his throat. Peter instinctively jerks his head back but he doesn’t get further than an inch or so because of Tonys hands holding him in place.</p><p>“Try and relax your throat for me, yeah?” Tony says to Peter, tone a little harsh.</p><p>Peter looks up at Tony eyes blinking but Tony isn’t looking at him. He’s looking at someone else, most likely Patrick. Tonys gaze intense and challenging, as if he’s proving a point to Patrick. Proving Patrick that Tony doesn’t care about Peters wellbeing. A point he technically is trying to prove, Peter thinks.</p><p>Peter tries to listen to Tonys words and tries to relax his throat, though it’s hard. Every time Tony hits the back of his throat he can feel the muscles in his throat constricting trying to keep Tonys cock out. Tears in his eyes was spilling over and all he wants to do is remove his head. He knew he could despite Tonys slightly hard grip. But he also knew he couldn’t both because of the mission but also because of the claim Tony had laid on him. He could feel his omega side hating the idea of going against what his alpha was asking – <em>telling</em> – him.</p><p>Peter takes as deep a breath as he can and closes his eyes, focusing on relaxing his throat. The next time the cock slides over his tongue to the back of his throat, Peter manages to relax enough for Tony to slide in further. Peter could almost feel Tonys skin against his nose, meaning he must be close to taking all of it. Tony lets out a small growl and “fuck” As he pulls back just to thrust right back in.</p><p>This time Peter takes all of it, Tony pauses allowing Peter to feel just how much he has inside his mouth and throat. Peter doing everything he can to relax and not panic. “Yes, just like that.” Tony breathes out and then starts to pull out again.</p><p>Peters eyes snap open and he looks up at Tony at his words. Tony is already looking at him, eyes dark with arousal. Peter moans and instinctively closes his lips tighter around Tonys cock and sucks. “That’s right. You like having my cock deep in your throat, don’t you?” Tony says and thrusts in again. “Bet I could make you come like this, with nothing but my cock fucking your throat.”</p><p>Peter closes his eyes for a second moaning because Tony was right. He could feel how aroused this was making him. Just the fact that he was bringing his alpha pleasure made him gush slick. Then there was the wonderful feel of Tonys cock in his mouth, the movement and the taste of skin, even the small hints of Tonys precum.</p><p>“Even with the others looking.” Peters eyes snap open at that. “I know you would if I let you, wouldn’t you?” Peter sees the slight flicker of softness in Tonys eyes. Peter doesn’t know why tony is speaking those words, but they help Peter focus on everything around him and he’s grateful. He would hate to cum with these people looking at him with their hungry gazes, and maybe just maybe that’s why Tony says it, because he knows, he knows how much Peter would hate himself after for getting off to this. “Too bad I won’t let you.” Tony grits and stills his hips, cock deep in Peters throat and cumming in hot spurts. Then Tony pulls back, pulls his pants back on not bothering to fasten the belt before he takes his seat in the chair again.</p><p>He hears a chorus of aw’s from the other men and Brad saying “could’ve let him cum. I bet he looks so pretty.”</p><p>Tonys attention is not on the men but Peter and he speaks in a harsh tone “Well he didn’t deserve to cum. Did you Peter?”</p><p>Peter licks his lips and shakes his head no and says “no sir.”</p><p>“Why not?” Patrick asks. Peter doesn’t look away from Tonys gaze “I wasn’t good enough. Alpha had to take over to get enough pleasure to cum.” Peter speaks in a small but sure voice. Trying his best to make it sound like this wasn’t the first time.</p><p>Tonys mouth twitches a little at those words but he quickly says “That’s right. Peter here knows that if he can’t make me cum on his own, if I have to take over and fuck his throat, he doesn’t get to cum.” There’s complete silence for a moment and Tony pats his thigh signaling for Peter to get in his lap. He scrambles to his feet and take his seat.</p><p>“Can you believe this guy?!” Ken laughs and stands up. “Welcome back Merchant of Death.” We walks over to Tony and offers a hand. Tony quick to shake Kens hand.</p><p>Ken takes his seat again and says “gotta be honest with you Stark. I thought this was all an act. But not even the old you went around treating omegas like this. You always saw yourself as too good to treat omegas the way they were meant to be used.”</p><p>“Well you know me. I get bored with new projects quickly.” Tony speaks with a small strain in his voice, though Peter is sure the others doesn’t know him well enough to hear.</p><p>“True, but this Iron Man project of yours has lasted quite a while.” Ken chuckles.</p><p>“Not to mention all the hard work you put in to fighting the rest of us.” Patrick says.</p><p>“I do apologize for that. Let me make it up to you?” Tony offers and both Patrick and Ken urges him to continue. There was no doubt this was the leaders of this small group. “As I said I’ll host a gathering in a week or two. Then I’ll show you what I’ve been working on.”</p><p>“Sounds great. Can’t wait to see what you’ve come up with this time around.” Ken says with a big grin on his lips.</p><p>Some time passes and Peter can tell Tony is just waiting for enough time to pass, so they could leave without suspicion. </p><p>When the clock turns midnight and Peter senses a change with Tony, he’s sure their night with the other alphas would finally be over. However before Tony can speak someone else does. </p><p>“You know what Stark. We’d like to invite you to our midnight meeting tonight.” Patrick says casually. </p><p>Tony quirks an eyebrow looking mildly interested “yeah? Anything interesting and worth my time?” </p><p>“I definitely believe so.” Patrick says with a smirk. They all move to stand and leave the lounge they were in. Peter notices how it’s primarily the alphas Tony and Peter had spent their time with. However two other men also joined. They walked towards the elevator and Tony and Peter went with Ken and Patrick to the top floor. They walked out of the elevator and walked to a door Ken opened. </p><p>“You got your omega under control Stark?” Patrick asks eyeing Peter. </p><p>“He won’t tell a soul about anything he hears or sees during this trip.” Tony assures Patrick. Then Tony shifts his gaze and attention to Peter “isn’t that right?” Tone a little harsh. </p><p>“Of course not sir. I won’t tell anyone.” Peter quickly answers. </p><p>Tony moves his gaze to Patrick and says “seems good enough to me. But if you’d rather he doesn’t join us allow for me to walk him to my room.” </p><p>“No need.” Patrick says with a grin. Peter couldn’t help but wonder how Patrick could act so casual about this. Sure it would be hard for Peter to go against what Tony was telling him, but it wasn’t completely impossible. How could someone like Patrick and Ken rely that much in biology and an alphas claim on an omega? </p><p>Tony must sense something’s off too. Because he eyes Peter for a second, and Peter can read the doubt in his eyes, Tony wondering if it would’ve been safer to keep Peter out of this and walked him to their room. </p><p>They get inside and they’re shown to the lounge area of this suite. There’s a couch facing the tv and on both sides of the couch there’s three armchairs. Other than Tony, Ken, Patrick and Brad there are 6 other alphas, two of them being newcomers. Tony takes a seat in one of them and motions for Peter to sit in his lap which he does. </p><p>One of the new men hands Tony a tumbler with whiskey and takes a seat on the couch, his own tumbler in hand. The other men in the suite find their way to the couch and chairs speaking with each other, everyone except Ken. Other than Tony and Brad only three of the alphas had omegas with them. Three omegas, including Brads, were seated on their knees on the rug between their alphas legs. Only one other omega than Peter was seated in their alphas lap.</p><p>Ken stands in front of the tv and says “Gentlemen! If I could please have your attention.”</p><p>Everyone stops talking and when it’s quiet Ken holds his arm out, hand towards Tony. “We have a newcomer among us. The one an only Tony Stark has finally come to his senses and is on his way back to being the Merchant of Death. I hope you can all bear with me as I’ll explain everything to Tony before the meeting can truly commence.”</p><p>One of the new alphas, they hadn’t spent time with before asks “and how exactly can we be sure he has given up on Iron Man?” and eyes Tony.</p><p>Tony sends him a bored look and opens his mouth about to speak but Patrick beats him to it. “You see that little omega in his lap?” Peter feels a blush on his cheek when everyone’s attention is on him. Tonys arm around him tightens, most likely not liking the attention either. “He is most likely the biggest proof of just how far the great Tony Stark has fallen.” Patrick moves his hand and just a moment later the tv turns on. Right there on the tv screen there’s a photo of Peter and a bunch of information about him, including the fact that he’s an intern at Stark Industries and has been since he was 14 years old. Peter looks over the information and they have almost everything about him. How his parents both died when he was younger. That he has lived with his uncle and aunt since their death. How his uncle had died and Peter now only had his aunt May left. He even read MJs and Neds names. Peter steeled himself and forced himself not to react. Though he was relieved they hadn’t found more information about his internship and that way found out about him being Spider-man. </p><p>“See Stark here has known this little omega since he was just 14 years old. I bet you’ve spent the last couple of years grooming the little one. I bet you couldn’t wait ‘till he got old enough for you to really play with and claim. I do however wonder if you got a taste of him when he was still illegal?” Patrick asks in pretend wonder. </p><p>Tony licks his lips and asks in a drawl “what if I did?” </p><p>Patrick laughs and the others chuckle. Ken saying “exactly. We’re not here to judge. But it is proof that your morals have changed. Even before your guilt trip and Iron Man you never would’ve half claimed an omega leaving them hanging. Used the claim to fuck their face in public. And you definitely wouldn’t have been with someone underage. It’s a big reason as to why you’re finally here.” </p><p>“Well, what can I say? Times changes.” Tony says looking smug. “Though what do you mean about finally here?” </p><p>“To be honest you were meant to take over your dads place in all this. But as Ken said you used to live with a different set of morals and interests. So I must admit we kind of wrote you off and never expected to be a part of this.” Patrick says looking a little sheepishly. </p><p>“So I take it this has been going on for years?” Tony asks to clarify. What was going on had definitely been going on far longer than The Avengers had expected. </p><p>“Yes, we’ve all taken over from our fathers too.” Ken says but quickly ads “well except George, here.” And gestures to an elder man looking to be around 70. “He’s one of the founders.” </p><p>“Great. Well I suppose it’s about time I joined then. Sorry about the long wait.” Tony says jokingly. He makes a gesture with his hand and says “so what is all this, if you don’t mind me asking?” </p><p>“Right. We never got to that.” Ken says and then continues “Well Stark. This is only the best omega service in the world.” Looking far too smug for it to be anything good. </p><p>The pause was a clear signal to get Tony ask what Ken means and Tony knows it too, therefore he asks “Omega service?”</p><p>”Yes, we make sure that the rich and famous can get proper omegas as mates. Whatever they search is what they’ll get. Sometimes it’s omegas knowing a little too much we need to continue to have an eye on. Take for example your Peter here. Once you’re done with him, being here at this meeting, he knows just a little too much to just roam free afterwards. So we would take care of him after.” Peter can feel the horror and dread Tony feels, Tony’s arm around Peter jerking for a second at the words. “Sure you might tell him he’s not allowed to talk about anything that happens tonight. And sure the claim you have on him will make it hard for him to go against your wishes. However it’s not impossible once your claim has faded. Therefore to insure he won’t ever spill any information to anyone, we’ll help him finding his future mate. Him being as pretty as he is, and smart according to the information we’ve got on him, it wouldn’t be any trouble finding someone who wants him. Hell I might even take him as mine, about time I settled down a little and got kids to carry on my family’s legacy. And omegas like him can be hard to come by. But let’s say someone isn’t interested then there are always brothels, under supervision by people answering to us of course.” </p><p>“Right...” Tony says “and when you say proper omegas, I’m assuming they’ve been trained to behave a certain way? And that when you say whatever they search they’ll get, that we’re not above forcing some of the omegas?” Voice sounding a little strained. </p><p>“You’re sounding like you have a problem with that?” Patrick asks in a stern voice. </p><p>“Not at all. Just wondering how big my check is going to be. After all we can all agree here that what you’re saying doesn’t exactly sound legal. So unless the money is right...” Tony answer with a little shrug, as he looks at the tumbler in his hand and swirls the liquid around, then moving the glass to his lips downing what’s left. </p><p>Patrick chuckles “Of course it’s the money you’re worried about.”</p><p>Tony smirks and shrugs “What can I say? My little hobby the last couple of years has been rather expensive.”</p><p>Patrick looking smug “right… I could imagine. Now we all get at least a couple of millions per month, depending on the sales. However depending on the work we put into it, we can easily earn more. But it’s split with 50% to the one bringing in the omega, the last 50% split between the rest. 25% if one hands in a name of an omega, then Ken and I will set up everything to get the omega. There’s also monthly earnings from the different brothels we provide with omegas. Now to set up an example for you, in the case of your little Peter here. He wouldn’t go for under $10,000,000 and him being yours you would get the biggest part of the cut. You would in this case get at least $5,000,000. The rest would be split between the rest of us. $500,000 going to everyone except Ken and I, we would get $750,000. Afterall we do invest a little more of our time on this.”</p><p>Tony lick his lips and nods but doesn’t say anything for a moment. Then he smiles “I suppose that sounds fair. I could definitely do with a little extra money every month.”</p><p>Ken smiles “Of course, it’s always great to get a little extra. But keep finding omegas like this one you could make serious money on this.”</p><p>Peter couldn’t believe this man. Serious money? They were talking about earning millions of dollars every month as if that isn’t serious enough. Though he supposes that to these men who had never had to worry about being able to pay rent or whether they would be able to pay for food, other than instant noodles, for the rest of the month, this was probably just pocket change.</p><p>Tony grins “I might have an omega or two in mind. Though I hope it would be okay for me to have a go first? Like with Peter here. I mean I wouldn’t wanna miss out.” He says and winks, earning a laugh from the other men.</p><p>George says “Don’t worry Stark, we usually always taste the goods before selling them. Sometimes even before sending them off to training. Afterall how can you recommend a car if you haven’t driven it?”</p><p>Tony laughs “That is true. As for training. I suppose Peter would have to go through that? How long would that take? I mean I know I won’t exactly earn anything before he’s trained enough to be ready for a sale.”</p><p>“We say 6-12 months usually. But considering how well-behaved Peter here already is, how good he is at reading you and obeying even your smallest request.” Patrick begins and at Toys slightly surprised look he chuckles and says “yes we’ve been observing you closely. It’s clear he’s very good at reading your signals. Several times he does the things you want and ask from him, without you having to voice it out loud. I would say he could be sold pretty much right away when the claim bites fades. Maybe just needed to be observed for a week or two to make sure he would be as attentive with someone else as he is with you.”</p><p>Tony takes in the information, nods and looks to be thinking things through. The others look at him waiting for him to come to a conclusion. After a moment or two Tony wears the biggest grin and signals for Peter to move out of his lap. Peter quickly obeying and takes a seat on the rug like the some of the other omegas, sure that the others would find it displeasing if he took a seat in the chair, as Tony moves to stand “What the hell. Count me in.” Tony says and moves to give Patrick and Ken a handshake. Them gladly giving one back saying “welcome to the team.” Then Tony gives the others a handshake too and says loudly to everyone at once “I can’t wait to begin the work.”</p><p>The next hour is spent drinking in celebration and Ken quickly going over their earnings this month, the plan for the next month. They also went over the final touches that was needed to pull together a live auction they had twice a year, the next one being only 1,5 months away. Ensuring everyone got the right dates for the weekend the auction would be held, so they could make sure they would be free and able to attend.</p><p>Tony excuses them the moment there’s an opening, saying “You know what I might actually have work plans that weekend already. But if you’ll excuse me for tonight I’ll talk to Pepper and move around a few things so I’m free. How does that sound?”</p><p>“Of course Tony. Just give us an update tomorrow before you leave the hotel.” Ken says as he places a hand on Tonys shoulder. “Of course. I’ll see to it right away.” Tony grins. “Wonderful. Can’t wait to work alongside you. I’m sure you can come up with ways for us to increase our income.”</p><p>Tonys grin widens and says “Of course. How about we set some meetings up going over everything. When are you back in New York?”</p><p>“I’ll be back by Thursday, so how about Friday? And maybe Peter can be around too?” Ken says eyeing Peter with darkened eyes.</p><p>“Consider it done. Though how about I invite you to my place then? That way you’re free to do with him whatever you want and no one interrupting.”</p><p>“Great. Send me the time and I’ll be there.” Ken says as he opens the door for Tony. “Goodnight Stark, great doing business with you.”</p><p>“Goodnight Miller.” Tony says with a laugh as Tony and Peter leaves the room. They walk towards the elevator and moves one floor down to their own room. Once inside the room Tony looks at Peter, kisses him hungrily and says “Undress down to your underwear, then I want you down on your knees. I’ll give you another shot with your mouth, do better this time.” in a harsh tone as he places the electronic device to block any potential microphones and cameras.</p><p>Now logically Peter knew Tony didn’t actually mean it. That it was just said to keep up the act, and therefore he could take his time doing it. As if he’s putting on a show for Tony and not dragging out the time. But the events of the evening had made Peters brain mushed. Therefore he acts completely on instinct and the pull in the claim and immediately rids himself of his clothes.</p><p>He’s down to nothing but his panties, fall to his knees and hands had already unbuckled the belt, pulled down the zip and he was pulling down Tonys pants and boxers. His half-hardened cock hitting Peters lips, Peter opening his mouth and licking the head tentatively. Just moments after the device beeps, Tony breathes out a “fuck, yes Pete” his cock twitching and fully hardening. Peter look up and sees Tonys eyes dark with arousal. He closes his lips around the head of Tonys cock, a low moan escapes Tonys lips, before looking at Peter with widening eyes quickly saying “Stop kid! Jesus!” as he takes a step back.</p><p>Peter can’t help but follow, shuffling closer still on his knees. “Please sir.”</p><p>“No Peter.” Tonys says with a stern voice as he grabs his boxers and pants to pull back on. Peter feeling desperate, immediately grabs the fabric stopping the man from pulling it back on. “Peter I said no. Now stop it.”</p><p>Tears well up in his eyes and spill over right away “Please sir. I’ll be good. Please, I just wanna be good and take care of you. Why won’t you let me be good? Please Tony, <em>alpha</em>, please let me show you how good an omega I am.” Peter is sobbing but he has let go of Tonys pants. Tony pulls them up and immediately sinks to his knees pulling Peter closer, moving around until Tony sits with Peter in his lap, Tony hugging him.</p><p>“You <em>are </em>good baby. You’re so good, you hear me? You always take care of me so good. Honestly I’m a mess without you.” Tony speaks softly, lips pressed to the top of Peters head. Tony hugging him, holding him close. Peter stops sobbing but the tears are still streaming down his face. He shakes his head no, not believing the words leaving Tonys lips. “I mean it. I get a lot more sleep now than I did before. I don’t drink anywhere near as much as I used to, well except this weekend. And I’m a lot happier now too. And I know you might say it’s because I no longer work ‘till I pass out and I’m not either drunk or hungover all the time. But really it’s you. Because neither of those things happen anymore, because of you. You always bring a smile to my face whenever we hangout in the lab. You can keep up with what I’m saying and always ready to give your own input on things. And it’s just easy being around you.”</p><p>The tears stop and Peter can’t help but smile. He sniffles and asks “You really mean that?”</p><p>“Of course I do kid.”</p><p>Tonys words making Peter feel better. He shuffles impossibly closer and rests his head on Tonys shoulder, pressing his face against his neck. Inhaling the wonderful scent of Tony. Allowing himself to fully calm down.</p><p>They sit like that for a while and once Peter has calmed down he asked timidly. “Are you mad at me sir?”</p><p>“No Peter, of course not.” Tony speaks, lips pressed to Peters hair “I could never be.”</p><p>Peter sniffles “You should though. I don’t know what happened, I lost control, but it wasn’t okay for me to react like that. All desperate and begging.”</p><p>“I know that baby.” Tony tighten his arms around Peter “It’s my claim on you. Which is why I could never possibly be mad at you. This isn’t your fault, if anything it’s mine. Well actually it’s Cap’s fault, told him you shouldn’t be on this mission.”</p><p>More tears well up in Peters eyes and spill over “Of course you knew. I mean how could you not. I’m so sorry I’m being like this, I’m trying not to sir. I know you don’t want me like that.” Peter sure this is Tony telling him he knew about the crush he had on him and how it had only worsened since the claim.</p><p>“Hey… Shh…” Tony kisses Peters temple “I know you’re trying. This would be hard on any omega so don’t tear yourself down. You haven’t done anything wrong, these things happening would hurt any omega. And while I wouldn’t like hurting anyone, I <em>really hate</em> that you’re the one I’m hurting. I hate saying no to you and I hate that I’m the one causing you harm. You were supposed to never have an alpha taking advantage of you. And sure you said yes to this mission sure you knew what you were going in to. But one thing is being told how awful it is and another is actually experiencing it. Besides how you’re treated here isn’t how things are supposed to be. You’re supposed to be treated right and courted by an alpha your age you can live a long and happy life with. You’re not supposed to be half claimed by an old man who should’ve never said yes to this.” Tony rests his forehead against Peters head and sighs “I just really hate saying no to you. When you said you wanted to do this mission, I couldn’t ever tell you no kid.”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence. Peter running everything Tony had just said through his head. Peter couldn’t help but feel like maybe his words had a deeper meaning. Though before Peter could do or say anything Tony shifts a little in his seat and clears his throat “Are you okay kid? Ready to go to bed? We’ll be leaving first thing tomorrow and report everything back to the team. I’ve recorded everything for the past couple of days, so we have more than enough evidence. Besides now that I know what to look for it will be a lot easier going over everything and see if there’s a paper trace. Which if I remember correctly about these men, there will be.” Tony was rambling now, therefore Peter moves to stand, Tony quickly letting him go and stops talking.</p><p>“Yes. That’s fine. We should definitely get some sleep.” Peter is quick to say. For a moment he had forgotten he was only left in his panties. But Tonys eyes racking down Peters body for a second before snapping back up to Peters eyes, reminds him of just how little he is dressed. Peter feels a blush on his cheeks and points to the bathroom “I’m just gonna…”</p><p>“Of course.” Tony is quick to say.</p><p>Peter all but runs to the bathroom and closes the door as quick as he can without slamming the door shut. He moves to sit on the toilet lit and moves his head between his knees and hands in his hair. He tries taking a few calming breaths. He couldn’t believe he had undressed to his panties, dropped to his knees and taken out Tonys cock. And if that hadn’t been enough he had actually had his mouth on Tony. One thing was what had happened when the others were there, that was the mission, they both knew it, though they should probably still talk things through. But to do it when it was just the two of them, no one around to convince was another story.</p><p>He feels tears stinging in his eyes again and mutters a “shit.” Trying once again to take a few calming breaths. Eventually his breathing evens out and his thoughts allows room for other thoughts than panic. He remembers Tonys breathy <em>“fuck, yes Pete”</em> as Peter had licked Tonys cock. He remembers his darkened eyes, filled with arousal. It was clear that Tony had been turned on and it had also been clear Tony was perfectly aware Peter was the one on his knees in front of him. Was this all a matter of Tony being affected by a willing omega on his knees in front of him, with his claim on. Or was there a chance that this was also because it was Peter on his knees offering? The words “<em>I couldn’t ever tell you no kid” </em>replaying in his mind alongside the words <em>“You </em>are<em> good baby. Honestly I’m a mess without you.” </em>Peter couldn’t help but wonder and maybe even hope a little that maybe there was a chance Tony was interested in him after all?</p><p>Deciding he wasn’t going to try to figure anything out tonight he stands up and walks to the sink to brush his teeth. When he’s done he walks to the door. He knocks on the door as he opens it. Tony is sitting on the bed in pajama pants and a t-shirt. He looks up from his phone as Peter opens the door to the bathroom.</p><p>“I forgot to get my pajamas with me.” Peter says with a blush, the door just open enough to peak his head out. For a moment Tony just looks at Peter questioning. Peter feeling brave – or stupid – opens the door to show his lack of clothes, instead of just explaining how he is still in nothing but his panties.</p><p>Tony quickly scrambles to his feet “Of course, I’ll just…” Peter can’t help but notices how Tonys eyes rake down Peters body as he gestures and already moving to the adjoined room. Tony walks straight through the adjoined room to the door to the balcony, opening the door and stepping out.</p><p>Peter walks out of the bathroom and to the nightstand on his side of the bed and opens the drawer where his pajama is. He looks down at it and wonders for a moment if he should just put this on and go to bed or go for something else. He looks back towards the adjoined room but he can’t see Tony, meaning Tony can’t see him either. He closes the drawer and walks over to the suitcases. He opens the one that had held his clothes. He looks through the teddies and babydolls. He finds one in black lace with a plunge that he could actually see himself wearing. He worries his bottom lip thinking it over. He knew that if he did this it meant he went all out. And if Tony turned him down again there was no way he was ever going to be able to look Tony in the eyes. He lets out a sigh and lets go of the babydoll packing it away again. He moves back to the nightstand and grabs his pajamas, quickly dressing himself in the clothes.</p><p>When he’s dressed he says loud enough for Tony to hear “You can come in now, sir.”</p><p>Moments later he hears the door to the balcony close and he can hear Tonys footsteps as he makes his way back to the bedroom. Peter moves back the covers and lays in bed as Tony enters. “I’m just gonna brush my teeth and then I’ll join you.” Tony explains. As he enters the bathroom he stops in his tracks “I don’t mean join you like that, just –“ “I know” Peter mumbles cutting off Tony. “I know what you meant Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Tonys eyes soften and he opens his mouth as if to say something but must decide otherwise as he just nods his head saying “right” and enters the bathroom and closes the door.</p><p>Peter lays down and a few minutes later Tony reenters the bedroom and moves to lay in bed too. Peter was laying with his back to Tony.</p><p>“You awake kid?” Tony asks carefully. Peter still lying on his side as he answers with a small “yeah.”</p><p>“I’m sorry about tonight. It shouldn’t have happened.” Tony says with a small sigh.</p><p>“It’s okay Mr. Stark. We couldn’t have done things differently. They wouldn’t have let you in on the things they’re doing if we – <em>you</em> – hadn’t done what they expected.” Peter answers carefully however sure.</p><p>“Well maybe I could’ve found a way around it.” Tony says a slight anger in his tone.</p><p>Peter turns over in bed, now facing Tony who is lying on his back. “We both know you couldn’t.” Tony opens his mouth to say something but Peter beats him to it. “Seriously Mr. Stark, you couldn’t. I know you hate being told there are things you can’t do, but this you couldn’t have done differently. So let’s just leave it at that.”</p><p>Tony lets out a sigh and for a moment there’s complete silence. Peter thinking this was it starts to turn back over on his other side again as Tony speaks again. “I’m still sorry.” Peter looks at Tony as he sighs and moves a hand down his face as he continues to speak. “I mean everything was so not how things were supposed to be. You shouldn’t have had to do something like that, especially not in front of others and forced.”</p><p>“You didn’t force me Mr. Stark. I was the one who told you it was okay.”</p><p>“And I should’ve known it wasn’t. Jesus Peter! It was your first time ever doing something like that” Tony now sitting up in bed looking at Peter. “And don’t say I didn’t force you. Because I did.”</p><p>“I was the one who said the right things to make you agree to it.” Peter argues, now sitting up too.</p><p>“I fucked your throat, and you couldn’t have done anything to stop me for Christ sake!” Tony exclaims as he practically jumps out of bed.</p><p>Peter blushes at Tonys words but he doesn’t back down “I know that. But I’m telling you I’m okay with what happened, and you <em>really</em> don’t need to apologize. Please.”</p><p>“Peter just stop okay. This is the claim talking –“ Tony says sounding less angry but frustrated. “It’s really not Mr. Stark. Okay? So just drop it.” Peter says interrupting Tony.</p><p>Tony quirks an eyebrow “Really? Interrupting me? Seriously Peter will you just listen to me? Hm?” Tony doesn’t say anything for a second, waiting to see if Peter would let him speak. When Peter doesn’t speak Tony continues with, “This <em>is</em> the claim talking. You accepting what I was doing because I asked you to. Let’s be honest with each other here. Had I never bit your mating gland and taken a claim on you. You would’ve never wanted what happened to happen. So stop saying it’s okay when it’s not.”</p><p>This time Peter jumps out of bed, hands grabbing his hair “You want honest?” Peter says, in a tone louder than how he usually spoke, especially to Tony. “I wanted it to happen. There you have it! I. WANTED. IT!” Peter says, Tony looking at him surprised. Peter takes a deep breath before he continues. “I might not have wanted it the way it happened, other people there and all that. But I wanted you – <em>want</em> you. Every single day I want you. It’s not the claim, it’s not this mission. It has nothing to do with any of that. I’ve wanted you since the day I met you. You are the dream alpha to me, there is no one else for me, no one, I love you. And I know I could never have a chance with you which is why I’ve never said or done anything. Because I knew you see me as a kid and you would turn me down.” The anger and frustration slowly leaving Peter for every word he speaks. Tony just looks at him clearly surprised and speechless. Peter takes a breath and mumbles “A part of the reason why I was so interested in coming on this mission wasn’t just because it would be my first real mission with the Avengers. It was also because it was with you and a small part of me thought that maybe if you saw how good an omega I could be for you, then maybe I could actually have a chance with you. Which is stupid, I know, but I couldn’t help but hope just a little. So please stop saying you’re sorry, because if anyone should be sorry it’s me.” Peter moves to lay down in bed again and says “Can we please just leave it and go to bed?”</p><p>Peter is moving to lay down with his back facing Tony “Kid-“ Tony tries but Peter quickly says “Don’t want to hear it Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“Peter please…” Tony says pleadingly. Again Peter just shoots it down with “Just stop. Go to bed Mr. Stark.”</p><p>When Tony doesn’t protest any further and moves to lay down too. Tears has welled up in Peters eyes and slide down as he closes his eyes. No one says anything for the rest of the night. Peter doesn’t sleep at any point and he’s quite sure Tony doesn’t fall asleep either. They’re both up far earlier than first planned, next morning. They leave the moment everything is packed. No one says anything to the other. Peter far too embarrassed that he admitted his feelings towards the older man. Peter could see Tony had no idea what to say, opening and closing his mouth over and over again, though no words ever leaves his mouth.</p><p>They arrive back at the tower and Tony excuses Peter from the debrief, saying he needed some time and therefore only Tony would attend the meeting. Which is why Peter walks straight to his bedroom in the tower. He drops the luggage the moment he has entered the room and asks “FRIDAY can you close the door and prepare a bath for me, please?”</p><p>“Of course Peter, right away.” FRIDAY answers and Peter hear the lock on the door and the water filling his tubs just seconds later. He walks right to the bathroom, undresses and climbs into the tub. He lets out a sigh and tries to relax.</p><p>Several moments passes by and it’s like he can’t quite find peace. He had been up all-night thinking everything over feeling absolutely miserable. He couldn’t believe he had actually told Tony about his feelings towards him. His neck was hurting, he moved his hand to try and massage his neck, but it didn’t help. His fingers graced over the claim bite on his neck and it stung making him hiss. That was weird and definitely not something that had happened before. He quickly rinses himself and climbs out of the tub. He hurries to the mirror and sees the bite mark is red and angry. <em>Sign of rejection</em> Peter thinks. He sighs and grabs his towel and dries himself off. He enters his bedroom again and grab a pair of boxers before moving towards his bed. He pulls back the covers and climb in the bed. He lays down in fetal position, pulls on the covers and starts crying. He knew the rejection was necessary, he had just hoped it would wait until the bite mark fated and not like this. Because this meant Tony knowing the truth about Peters feelings and now nothing would ever be the same between them. This also meant it would drag out and take longer before Peter would feel anything like himself again. The one thing Peter hated knowing was that for the rejection to be this clear this fast, meant that Tony truly was <em>it</em> for him. It meant the Tony was the alpha his omega had chosen as his true mate. Knowing that Tony didn’t see Peter as his true mate hurt badly. Peter felt absolutely miserable, his heart aching. Eventually he falls asleep and wakes to someone knocking on his door. Peter hears Steve asking if his okay and if he needs anything, however Peter doesn’t answer. He just moves to lay on his other side, closes his eyes and fall back asleep.</p><p>“Peter I advise you to get out of bed and get something to eat and drink.” FRIDAY says with too much worry in her voice to sound normal for a computer. All Peter can think of is of course she was more than a computer, Tony had built her. Peter does get out of bed at that. However not to get something to eat or drink. He moves to his closet that contains everything he has to build a nest with. He had only ever needed a nest here once, a heat catching him off guard, but he still had everything to build a nest. He grabs pillows and blankets and lays everything down in the corner of the room. He builds his nest and once it’s built, he walks to his suitcase and opens it. He hopes to find something where he can smell traces of Tonys scent. What he doesn’t expect to find is the shirt and pajama pants Tony had been sleeping in during their time on the mission. He quickly looks over everything else in the suitcase just to make sure he hadn’t accidentally switched their suitcases, though everything else inside was Peters. He holds the shirt and the pants closer to him, pressing the clothes to his nose, and it smells so clearly of Tony. He quickly dresses himself in the clothes and he doesn’t care that it’s too big. He moves to lay in his nest, pulls a blanket over him, fists the shirt and falls asleep with a small smile on his lips. There was no doubt Tony had packed the set in his suitcase, intending for Peter to have something to find comfort in. He knew it wouldn’t change anything. Peter was still being rejected by Tony, plus Peter was still rejecting Tonys claim too, having come to terms with how his dream of them ending up together would never happen. But the scent of Tony was still comforting and helped the rejection hurting a little less.</p><p>Peter wakes again to FRIDAY saying “Peter I must inform you that I’m obligated to contact Mr. Stark if you don’t get something to eat and drink.”</p><p>He sits up in his nest and looks around the room. It was late at night and he felt a little out of place, being pulled from sleep like that. “Right. I’ll go get something.” He moves to stand up and walks to the door. “What time is it?” He asks wondering if there would be others in the kitchen.</p><p>“It’s 4 am.” FRIDAY answers and Peter mumbles out a small “thanks.” As he moves closer to his door. The door opens for him and he leaves his room and walks to the kitchen. Meeting no one on his way and finds the kitchen empty.</p><p>He opens the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He sees leftover in there too, a post it on it saying ‘Peter’. Smiling he grabs the leftovers too. He moves to the microwave and puts the food inside, turning on the microwave to heat the food. The microwave dings to signal the food is ready and Peter takes the food. Sits down at the kitchen island and starts eating the food. He can’t remember the last time he ate this quick. Both because he was hungry but also because he didn’t want to end up meeting anyone, especially Tony, not sure he could take the pitying looks when they see the angry red bite mark.</p><p>Peter practically inhaling his food is done in no time and quickly rinses the plate and cutlery before putting it in the dishwasher. Peter turns about to walk back to his room as he hears feet dragging themselves to the kitchen. Moments later Tony enters and both stops dead in their tracks as their eyes meet.</p><p>Tony eyes eventually breaks from Peters and his eyes land on the claim mark on Peters neck. Tonys eyes soften and he looks guilt-ridden. Peters hand flies to the mark to cover it, causing the mark to sting and a small hiss leaving his lips. Tony takes a step forward and stops in his tracks again. It was clear he didn’t know what to do or what to say.</p><p>“I’m just…” Peter says in a weak voice, gesturing towards the direction of his bedroom. Tony doesn’t say anything so Peter starts walking. As he moves past Tony, Tonys hand grasps Peters elbow, stopping him, as a small “Pete…” leaves his lips.</p><p>Peter gulps while he doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t move to leave either. The feeling of Tonys hand on his skin had a shiver run down his spine. When Peter doesn’t move to leave Tony hanging, Tony tightens his grip just a little, urging Peter to turn around and face him.</p><p>Peter turns but he doesn’t dare looking Tony in the eyes, so he looks down at the floor instead, shuffling his feet a little. “I’m sorry I didn’t protect you and your feelings better. Especially when I knew how you felt.” Tony speaks, voice rough. Tears well up in Peters eyes. Of course this is what Tony wanted, to pick up their conversation from the other night. And to be told Tony had known about Peters feelings was mortifying. “I mean I didn’t actually know. Just thought it was a crush really.” Tony pauses for a second before continuing “I didn’t want to do this mission with you, yes, <em>you</em> specifically. I already told you it was because I didn’t want to cause you any harm, which is true…” Tony takes in a shaky breath “But the biggest reason was, what I wanted more than anything was to see my claim on you, bonding you with me. And I knew there was a chance, with what I assumed was a crush, that I could maybe convince you to claim me back after the mission, bonding us together.” Peters head snap up at those words, eyes wide as he searches Tonys face, to see if he’s really speaking the truth. “And that wouldn’t have been fair to you. Because one day you would realize that I wasn’t right for you, that you deserve someone better, you would realize you just had a crush on me, and I took advantage of that. When you told me the other night that you love me, I could hardly believe it.” Tony speaks in a soft voice as his fingers traces his claim on Peters neck. “I didn’t say anything last night, both because you asked me not to, but also because I thought, maybe you realized that I wasn’t worth it. But seeing the mark like this, it’s clear you’re truly hurting. And I really hate seeing you hurting, especially if I can do something about it.” Peter couldn’t believe the words leaving Tonys mouth. Tony licks his lips, takes the smallest step closer gauging Peters reaction and says “What I’m trying to say is. I love you Peter. And if I haven’t screwed everything up, I would love to get the opportunity to court you like you deserve. Unless of course you’ve finally realized that I’m far too old and not nearly good enough to deserve someone as wonderful as you?”</p><p>Peter still couldn’t believe what Tony was saying and he had no idea what to say. Which is why he ends up saying the first thing coming to mind which is “you’re not old.”</p><p>Tonys eyes crinkle as a smile forms on his lips “Out of everything I said, that’s what you focus on?”</p><p>Peter blushes “no. I just can’t believe this is actually happening. Quite sure it’s a dream.”</p><p>Tonys lips twitch “Good dream?” hand moving to Peters jaw as he steps even closer, now flush to Peter.</p><p>“The best dream.” Peter says breathless. The feel of Tonys hand on his skin, his chest pressing to Peters. Tony smiles and Peter can’t help but smile a little too. Tony rests his forehead against Peters, his hand on Peters jaw tightening just a little, not enough to hurt, causing a whimper to escape from Peters lips.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Tony asks, voice rough and, surprisingly, unsure.</p><p>Instead of answering with words, Peter moves to stand on his toes, leaning up, placing his lips on Tonys and giving him a small kiss. Tony quickly reciprocates, his free hand landing on Peters hips.</p><p>Peter places his hands on Tonys chest, grasping his shirt. Causing Tony to pull Peter impossibly closer. A small gasp leaves Peters lips as Tony deepens the kiss. Tony licks Peters bottom lip beckoning him to open his mouth, Peter quick to comply. Tony licking and tasting Peter forces a small moan from Peters lips.</p><p>Peter can feel a shiver running down his back and a tingling in the bite mark on his neck. He feels arousal burning through his body so when Tony pulls back a little ending the kiss, Peter can’t help but whimper and let out a small “please”.</p><p>Peter opens his eyes, having not even realized he had closed them in the first place. His gaze meets Tonys, who is looking at him with dark and hungry eyes, though the smile on his lips softened his expression, making the man look a little amused too.</p><p>He moves his thumb and caresses Peters cheek. “God I’ve wanted to do that for the longest time.” Tony says sounding breathless. Peter leans closer, kissing Tony again. The kiss deepens and gets heated almost right away. Peter feels himself harden and starting to slick. He presses himself closer to Tony, not able to stop himself trying to seek some friction. As he presses closer to Tony, he can feel he isn’t the only one affected, Tonys hardened length pressing against him. Peter moans at the feeling and can’t help but grind his hips forward.</p><p>Once again Tony pulls back ending the kiss. This time there’s nothing but clear arousal and hunger in Tonys expression. “Please Tony.” Peter whispers.</p><p>Tony rests his forehead on Peters “Sweetheart…” He whispers. He moves to press a kiss to Peters forehead, before stepping back. “We should probably stop before I take you to my room and show you exactly how you deserve to be loved.”</p><p>Peter fists Tonys shirt to stop him from separating further. “What if I want you to take me to your room?” He whispers tentatively.</p><p>Tony licks his lips “tempting, so very tempting. But I believe I asked if I could have the honor of courting you?” he says as he moves his hand down the side of Peters face, thumbing his bottom lip.</p><p>Peter licks his lip, causing him to lick the tip of Tonys thumb. “Considering your bite on my mating gland, some would say I’m already yours.” Peter carefully jokes, quickly adding “besides I would say there’s plenty of time for you to properly court me after?” He takes a deep breath and continues with “What I really need right now is to feel you. To understand that this is really happening. I just mean that logically I understand everything you’re saying, but I can still feel the rejection in the bite mark and in my body. I need something more, uhm… physical?” He ends in question, unsure of how to explain how his omega side still feel the rejection. While everything Tonys is saying helps with his heartaches, his body and the bite mark still feel as though he’s going through rejection.</p><p>Tony looks at Peters lips and bites his bottom lip before looking Peter in the eyes “are you sure?”</p><p> “Absolutely sure.” Peter takes a step closer. “Please Tony.”</p><p>Tony looks at him in wonder and nods a couple of times before croaking out a. “Of course sweetheart.” He cups Peters jaw again and leans closer, lips brushing each other as he repeats “of course” and closes the small distance, giving Peter the sweetest kiss. Tony pulls back and grab Peters hand leading him the way to the bedrooms.</p><p>“You want to go to my room or your room?” Tony asks as they reach the door to Peters room. “Your room?” Peter answers carefully. Knowing that his own room was a mess and probably reeked of sadness and rejection.</p><p>Tony offers Peter a smile and says “we can go to my room.” They move further down the hallway and moments later a door opens showing Tonys bedroom. Peter had never been inside Tonys bedroom before and couldn’t help but look around taking it all in. Tonys room was at the end of the hallway. Meaning that while one of Peters walls in his bedroom was all windows, two of Tonys was. The bed was massive, even bigger than Peters and was placed to the left as they enter the bedroom, with a clear view of the city, big floor to roof windows to the left and right in front. To the right there was a doorway to what appears to be Tonys wardrobe. Opposite the doorway there’s double doors, leading to what Peter assumes to be the bathroom.</p><p>Peter had hardly noticed Tony moving to stand behind him but then Tonys moves to hug him from behind. “We don’t have to do anything baby. We can just go to bed and sleep.” Tony says and gives a small peck on the bite mark, making Peters knees buckle. “I would love to go to bed and fall asleep with you in my arms and love even more to wake up right next to you.”</p><p>Peter turns around in Tonys arms, hands on his chest as he stands on his toes, moving to kiss Tony. Tony reciprocates right away as his hands move to grab Peters hips, pulling him closer. Peter pulls back from the kiss “I would much rather that you show me how much I deserve to be loved, before we sleep.” Peter says shyly with a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Tony lets out a breathy and surprised laugh before moving one hand to cup Peters jaw and says “I can do that.” Then he moves closer to kiss Peter with hunger.</p><p>Peter kisses back, giving himself over completely to the kiss. Tony moves Peter backwards and moments later he feels the bed against his legs.</p><p>Tonys hands move to grab the hem of Peters shirt and moves to take it off. They separate for a second as Tony takes off Peters shirt. Tony then proceeds to kiss Peters jaw, down to his neck, giving extra attention to the bite mark on Peters mating gland. Peters hips jerks forward, and he breathes out a “please.” As his hands on Tonys chest grips his shirt moving to take off Tonys shirt too.</p><p>Another moment passes and before Peter knows it, he’s lying on the bed with Tony hovering over him, kissing his way down Peters body. They were both in nothing but their boxers. Tony reaches the hem of Peters boxers, hands moving to rid Peter of his boxers. Peters hips jerks up and he whimpers “please Tony.” Earning a small chuckle from Tony. “Just taking my time with you sweetheart.” Tony says with a devilish grin on his lips.</p><p>He rids Peter of his boxers and moves to lick a stripe up his cock. Peters breath hitches in his throat and a moment later he can’t help but moan. One of his hands flies down to grab Tonys hair. “Oh my god.” Peter breathes out.</p><p>Tony looks up at Peter with amusement “Not god just me.”</p><p>Peter tries to give him the sternest look he can muster “seriously Tony?” though he can’t help but laugh a little when Tony shoots him a grin and a wink. “Think you can turn over for me sweetheart?” Peter can’t help but gulp and nod as he’s quick to obey, turning over to lay on his stomach.</p><p>Tony moves to kiss Peters back, trailing down to his tail bone. Peter can’t help but arch his back at the feeling of Tonys lips on his skin. Peter feels Tonys hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks and Peter can’t help but blush as he’s completely exposed to Tony. Tony groans and Peters cheeks blushes even more as Tony says “I’ve waited so long to taste you.” Just mere seconds later Peter feels a tongue pressing against him, seeking entrance. “Yes. Oh yes please…” Peter whimpers.</p><p>Tony moves a finger to prod at Peters entrance, massaging his rim before entering. Tony groans “just opened right up for me, taking my finger so good.” Before pressing in a second finger that slips right in too.</p><p>Peter presses his face into the pillow moaning as he presses his hips back. Tony starts to moves his fingers inside him, prodding inside until he grazes Peters prostate. Peters hips jerks and he squeezes down on Tonys fingers. Tony chuckles “was that your sweet spot honey?” Peter can’t find the words to answer all he can do is moan as Tony presses against his prostate again. Tony starts thrusting and scissoring his fingers inside Peter. Peter can’t help but grind his hips back trying to take more of Tonys fingers.</p><p>Tony slips in a third finger and continues to massage Peters prostate and moments later he comes, hard muttering a “fuck. Yes alpha.”</p><p>Tony chuckles and moves to lay down beside Peter one hand caressing his lower back. Peter turns his head to look at Tony. He can’t help but give Tony a dopey smile as he comes down from his high. Tony smiles “was that good baby?”</p><p>Peter nods “so good.” He moves a hand to caress Tonys cheek “so good.” Earning a smile from Tony. Peter closes his eyes for a second, basking in the amazing feeling of having just had his best orgasm ever. Tony moves to get out of bed but Peter quickly grabs his hand. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“To get something to clean you up before we go to sleep.” Tony explains.</p><p>“I thought we were gonna do more?” Peter whispers.</p><p>Tony licks his lips and smiles “Well you looked tired and we have all the time in the world.”</p><p>Peter smiles and tighten his hand on Tonys “Not tired and not done. I just needed to catch my breath because that was…” He can feel the blush on his cheeks but forces the words out anyway “amazing. I’ve never felt this good.”</p><p>Peter can tell Tony feels satisfied hearing those words. Tony smiles at him very clearly amused “I’m sure I can make you feel even better.” He teases as he moves back on the bed. “So what do you want to do next?” He asks with a wink as his hand trails down Peters back stopping when he reaches his ass squeezing a cheek.</p><p>Peter is not quite sure what happened but one moment he is laying in bed on his stomach and the next he’s on his back, Tony kissing down his jaw to his neck, nibbling the bitemark and the skin around it. Peter wraps his legs around Tony, grinding his hips against Tonys, breathing out “please.”</p><p>Peter can feel Tonys smile – <em>most likely smirk</em> Peter thinks – against his skin as he asks. “What do you want sweetheart?”</p><p>Peter arches up his back and pants “you. Tony, please…”</p><p>Tony pulls back one hand on Peters jaw and the other grabs Peters hip moments later. “God you’re beautiful.” Giving Peter a small kiss before speaking against his lips “truly beautiful.” Earning a whimper from Peter.</p><p>The hand on Peters hips move to touch the inside of one of Peters thighs and moves further down to press against Peters rim, forcing Peter to gush slick. A breathy whimpering “Alpha…” leaves Peters lips which seems to snap Tony out of it. He both hears and feels Tonys growl against his skin. He feels the man shuffling above him, most likely to rid himself of his boxers. “Fuck baby.” He hears Tony speak and Peter can sense the air in the room shifting. The scent of Tony seems to grow stronger, he can practically taste the arousal from the alpha on his tongue.</p><p>Peter feels Tonys hardened cock resting against his own. Tony grinds his hips against Peter a few times and Peter can feel the wetness from Tonys precum against his skin. Just moments later as he realizes Tony is bare, Peter opens his mouth sure he should say something, but then Tony moves the head of his cock to rest against Peters hole. He presses forward just the smallest bit, making Peter bite his lip and whimper. Peter forgets what he just thought as Tony presses forward harder and breaches Peter. Peters breath hitches as Tony presses himself further inside Peter. Tony fills him up completely already and Peter can tell he hasn’t taken all of Tony yet.</p><p>The stretch starts to burn a little, despite the prep and how much slick Peter is gushing. As the burning intensifies and starts to hurt a little, Tony is finally all the way in. Tony moans loudly “fuck you feel so good sweetheart. So fucking tight.”</p><p>Tonys starts moving just a little too soon, making Peter hiss a little at the uncomfortable burn “sorry baby. Shit. Let me make it good for you – fuck.” Peter faintly notices the slight growl in Tonys words but it’s soon forgotten as one of his hands moves behind Peter and puts a slight pressure on Peters tail bone, shifting the angle of Peters hips a little, resulting in Tonys cock grazing Peters prostate.  It forces a whimper from Peter who arches his back a little more, Tony now hitting Peters prostate at every thrust. Peter moans loudly and wantonly. “That’s right baby. Take it.” Tony speaks. Tonys face rest against Peters neck, lips grazing Peters bond mark as he pants out “God you feel so good around me Pete. So tight and slick. Dreamed about this so many times, so much better than I imagined.” Dragging out the so.</p><p>Peter arches his back further “Tony please…” not even sure what he’s asking for. Though a moment later Tony licks and kisses the bond mark and Peter blanks out for a moment, as he comes to, he realizes he just came hard.</p><p>Tony had quickened his pace and he was now slamming into Peter. Peter feeling a little overwhelmed and overstimulated as Tony continues to hammer into Peters prostate. “Did that feel good?” Tony says sounding a little strained, thought he doesn’t wait for an answer, as he continues with. “You’re milking my cock so good baby. Such a good omega for me.”</p><p>“Yes… Good… Wanna be… good… for you alpha.” Peter pants.</p><p>“You’re always so good for me Pete. Always such a good omega – fuck.” Peter can feel Tonys knot starting to swell and keens at the feeling. He tries his best to meet Tonys thrusts. Peter could hear the squelching sounds of Tony thrusting his cock into his slick heat. “You feel so good baby. Taking me so well. Knew you would be good, that you would be the perfect omega for me.”</p><p>“It’s all I wanna be. Just wanna be good for you alpha.” Peter whimpers.</p><p>“Just me, Pete?” Tony breathes and all Peter can do is nod as he takes what Tonys gives him. Tonys lips on Peters neck draws closer and he feels Tonys teeth on the bitemark on Peters neck, causing Peter to bare his neck for the man. The knot continues to swell until it’s fully formed and locks the two together. As the knot fully forms and ties them together Tony bites down on the gland, breaking skin, claiming him again. The claiming and knotting forces out Peters orgasm and all he can do is lay there, take it and enjoy it. He can feel Tony pumping him full of cum and he can feel himself clench around Tonys cock to keep it all in, as if it could even leave him with Tonys knot filling him out so good.</p><p>Tonys teeth lets go of Peters skin and the man bares his neck for Peter. Peter moves his lips to Tonys neck, as his teeth grazes over Tonys scent gland he bites down too, completing the half claim. Peter feeling complete for the first time since Tony first claimed him, can relax at last. And there was nothing better than getting to lay in the embrace of one’s mate.</p><p>They lick the bitemarks on each other and Tony continues to rut his hips against Peters, coming in spurts inside Peter. Eventually they both pull back and Tony moves them so Peter is now laying on top of him. “You did so good Pete.” Tony speaks after a moment of quiet. “Just relax now baby and get some sleep.” Peter falling asleep almost immediately.</p><p>Peter wakes to lips kissing and nibbling his neck, making Peters body shiver at the feeling. He realizes moments later that it’s Tonys lips on his skin and that it’s on the claim mark he renewed last night – earlier this morning. They had moved around in their sleep. Peter now laying on his side, with Tony plastered to his back an arm thrown around Peter, holding him close.</p><p>Peter lets out a small sigh of happiness “’morning.” Tony says and there was no doubt there was happiness in the mans voice. “’morning Mr. Stark.” Peter greets back. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening.</p><p>“Back to Mr. Stark are we? Gotta say I enjoyed hearing my name fall from your lips. Or alpha, that sounded beautiful too.” Tony speaks against Peters skin.</p><p>Peter feels the blush on his cheeks but indulges himself “alpha.” He breathes, earning a chuckle from Tony. Tony trails his lips up Peters jaw and to his lips. Peter turns his head, quick to kiss him back. Tony deepens the kiss as his hand moves up Peters stomach.</p><p>Peter breaks the kiss much to Tonys dismay “Sorry… but I’ve got to go to the bathroom.” Tony gives a quick peck to his lips before pulling back. “Of course baby.”</p><p>Peter gets out of bed, quickly pulls on a pair of boxers and enters what he had, rightly, assumed was Tonys wardrobe. He moves through the wardrobe to the double doors and opens to what he assumes is that bathroom, however he is mistaken.</p><p>The room is another wardrobe, kind of. There’s a big round couch in the middle of the room, with a coffee table in the middle. The wall in front of Peter and the wall where the door he just entered is, there are drawers, shelves and hangers, though Peter notices how they all seem to be empty. To his right there’s a big floor to roof mirror and to the left there’s windows and a big bathtub and a long counter with a sink. There’s a small room encased in tinted glass walls. Which Peter presumes is where the toilet is. Next to the toilet is a shower, also encased in glass walls, though they were only partly tinted in the middle, enough to cover a persons private parts.</p><p>Peter could hardly believe what he was seeing. He was quite sure he knew what this room was. Still he just stood there looking at this big room wondering why Tony would have this. He faintly hears Tony walking closer and moments later he feels the man hugging him from behind. “I know it’s a bit bland right now. But I didn’t want to overdo anything when I knew there was a chance you would want to change things.” </p><p>Peters brows furrow and he says “so this is what I think it is?” </p><p>“Depends. What do you think it is?” Tony asks in a teasing manner. </p><p>“An omega lounge?” Peter asks carefully. He had heard that rooms like this was common amongst the rich. Or at least it had been in the past, according to several books and movies. </p><p>Tony kisses the bond mark on Peters neck and whispers against the skin “your omega lounge.” </p><p>“Why do you have this?” Peter asks. He can’t quite take his eyes off of the couch, filled with what looked to be soft pillows and blankets. Peter could already imagine himself building a nest out of them.</p><p>“I suppose a small part of me hoped I would settle down one day with someone. And when I met you and I saw you grow into the beautiful and brilliant young man you are, a part of me couldn’t help but be happy I had thought ahead a little. Even if I’ve told myself over and over again I wouldn’t ever try to court you.” Tony says and Peter can feel the man shrug, while also feel him smiling, his lips still pressed to Peters skin.</p><p>“Tony this is too much.” Peter says gently.</p><p>“It really isn’t. It’s the least I could do.”</p><p>“But what do I do with all this space? I mean it takes up so much space compared to your own wardrobe and I don’t own half as much clothes as you do.” </p><p>“I know. But it’ll give me the perfect excuse to spoil you a little. Besides this room is more than just a wardrobe. It’s a place that is all yours and only yours. It’s a place where you can hang out with your friends, without being disturbed. Or if you ever need time just to yourself in your nest, this will be your safe space. I won’t ever enter without your permission.” Tony explains.</p><p>A blush creeps up on Peters cheeks as he gently says “you’re always welcome in here.”</p><p>“Be careful with what you say. You might just need some time away from me from time to time.” Tony says, placing a kiss on Peters cheek.</p><p>Peter turns in Tony’s arms and places one hand on each side of Tony’s face. “I could never want time away from you.” Before kissing Tony sweetly on the lips, Tony quick to kiss back. </p><p>Peter pulls back and says “I really did need to go to the bathroom though.” </p><p>Tony smiles “right, of course.” He points to his left and Peter follows Tony’s hand and sees that inside Tony’s wardrobe there was a wall build of tinted glass to the left. Only now realizing that this was probably the bathroom. “You can use mine. Or you’re welcome to use your own. Though you should let me grab you some toilet paper, a hand towel and some soap for you first, if you decide to use your own.” </p><p>“I’ll just use yours. If that’s okay?” Peter asks. </p><p>“Of course.” Tony answers and places a small kiss on Peters lips, before pulling back, letting go of Peter so he is free to go to the toilet.</p><p>Peter moves to Tony’s bathroom and quickly goes to relieve himself. Once he is done he decides to take a quick shower. Feeling a little dirty from last night’s activities. He makes sure he is clean everywhere before turning off the water, grabs a towel and dries himself off. </p><p>He pulls the boxers back on and leaves the bathroom. He walks through the wardrobe and enters the bedroom again. </p><p>Tony is sitting in bed leaning against the headboard, phone in hand. “Got an update from Cap. They’ve caught everyone who was a part of Patrick and Ken’s little group. They’ve already got some names and places of some of the brothels. So Shields going to be busy with that for a while.” </p><p>Peter smiles as he walks closer. “That’s great Tony. Everything you did, worked.” </p><p>“We did, Pete. You were definitely the one having the hardest job. We really should talk about everything I did to you.” </p><p>Peter now standing right next to where Tony’s is sitting on the bed, moves up on the bed to straddle Tony. “Nothing happened I haven’t dreamed about a thousand times already. Sure it happened with an audience which I wish it hadn’t. But let’s be real. Without this mission we wouldn’t be here in this room together right now. I wouldn’t have your claim on your neck and you wouldn’t have mine.” Peter says as he places himself in the mans lap. Hands moving to rest on both of Tony’s cheeks. Tony’s hands find their way to Peters hips, resting there.</p><p>Tony licks his lips as his gaze is on Peters mouth “You really are too good for me Pete.” One hand moves from Peters hip to his cheek, caressing him. “I know you could’ve done far better than me.”  </p><p>Peter leans into Tony’s touch and moves his head to give a small peck to the palm of Tony’s hand. Then his gaze meets Tony’s and he says “You are a great man Tony Stark. I could wish for no one better.” Before leaning closer and their lips meet. </p><p>The kiss quickly gets heated and not long after Peter finds himself naked with Tony on top, thrusting into him. It doesn’t take long before they both reaches their climaxes.</p><p>Laying in Tonys arms afterwards, Peter couldn’t help but think about how the spider bite so many years ago, truly had been the best thing to ever happen to him. Sure him being Spider-man had meant there were things he missed out on and a whole secret life he had had to live. But it had also let him to do amazing things and meeting incredible people. Most importantly it had let him to Tony who was now his mate and the one he got to spend his life with. They still had a lot to figure out but none of them cared, all they both cared about right now was to finally be with the one they had wanted for so long. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>